To Love
by True China Sorrows
Summary: No matter what they do, I'll never leave you. You understand that, right?  Sequal to I Trust You.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.

_To Love_

_Stand by those who matter and protect them with everything I possess and more. To sacrifice myself for another would be more than worth all I have lived for._

"I can't believe those idiots lost," a man mutters from down a long corridor.

At the other end of the hall, a circular window creaks open. The raging storm outside seems to almost be alive, and angry. A flash of lightning illuminates the carnage the storm is creating. The guards seem oblivious. Then, with a crack, the window slams closed. The guards stand and stare around themselves. They put on some weird glasses and stare through at the red laser lights and alternating floor panel alarms. Sighing, they sit back down and turn to watch some football.

Down the corridor though, a dark figure is leaping, cartwheeling, back flipping and anything else that would get whoever it is through to the door. The guards enjoy their game until the dark figure hits a pressure point in their neck. They collapse and in a heap, snoring quietly. The attention is shifted towards the door and the even higher security around there. Wearing the infrared glasses the guards had, the figure stares at the security measures.

Red laser lights in a random motion. The floor tiles alternate between safe and alarm triggering. The security box next to the door needs a password, but that changes automatically every twelve hours. There are even some security devices on the ceiling, but what they do is a mystery.

The figure drops the glasses and leaps over into the danger zone. The figure manages to dodge everything, for a second or two, but the security measures on the ceiling soon become clear. If the figure stands on the same area twice, the security devices on the ceiling collapse on you. The figure manages to avoid being crushed and makes it through the doors.

Racing across a small platform and over to the other side, above the lava, the figure stops at the end. There are large circular panels moving in a direction and in the center is a circular platform with a prison in the center. The figure races across leaping from one platform to another, despite the speed increasing. Cloaked in darkness; the figure lands in a crouch in front of the cell. The prisoner doesn't move.

"Kisshu," the figure whispers.

He looks up and stares at his rescuer, before looking away, the light in his eyes gone again. "Go away Zakuro, I'm fine,"

"No, you're not. I'm going to get you out of here, I promise," she whispers.

"I'm fine. Go away!" he snaps.

She stares at him questioningly, desperately. Something smashes and the alarm suddenly goes off. Kisshu doesn't even look at her. She gasps before turning and running back the way she came. Her eyes sting, but she tries to ignore that. Panic rises in her and she races over the security system and through the red laser lights, ignoring the burning feeling when it slices through her skin. She reaches the window and leaps out, not noticing the guards down on the ground.

**Author's Note: Well, I told you that I would write a sequel to I Trust You. So basically, this is it. I also said it would be a lot different. This is mainly Zakuro and Kisshu, so the others probably won't be involved at all. That's all for now. Thanks for your attention. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.

To Love

In a bleak room with a barred over small square window, Zakuro sits. She's curled up in a ball with tear filled confused, almost dead eyes. Her left hand grasps a handful of dirt on the floor. She starts rocking back and forward slowly, murmuring soft care filled words. The small shutter on the door falls shut with a clang and the guard shakes his head, thinking that she's gone insane. The guard walks through the dimly light corridors and over to his desk. A small lamp sits on the table that flickers erratically. He leans back on the seat and sighs loudly, bored out of his mind. He picks up a pen and starts playing with that to pass his time. He doesn't notice the two purple eyes staring at him from upside down near the ceiling. A flash of lightning illuminates a hint of purple on the person spying on him. The man chokes and falls face first onto his desk. He snores loudly, his pen rolling off the table. The constant clicking of shoes makes it way over to Zakuro's cell and the door swings open.

Carefully, Zakuro looks up at the empty corridor and open door. She stands up and stumbles out of her cell. Her eyes are wide and filled with fear, something uncommon for her. She feels her way through the corridor to the end, but she's left staring at two possible escape routes. She struggles to choose one, but the sound of a deep, hollow thudding cause her to rush back to her cell. Zakuro races in, but struggles to shut the door. The sound grows in volume until she's forced to abandon the task of closing the door. Instead, she runs the other way. She successfully manages to stay ahead of him until she can't hear him anymore. Her eyes widen and she lets out a frustrated scream, banging her fist against the wall of the dead end. She leans against the wall and presses herself into the small corner. The footsteps turn round the corner and stop just in front of her.

"Get back to your post you useless moron!" a voice shrieks.

The guard runs back the way he came, leaving Zakuro shell shocked. A hand reaches out and takes hers carefully, as though she were as delicate as diamonds are beautiful. The hand helps to pull her up and leads her down the corridors, but keeping a hand firmly over her eyes. His stronger than steel grip makes her wince; and his pace is much faster than the average person. Zakuro listens for anything that could help her find out who the guy could possibly be. The only other thing she manages to note is his silent footsteps. He stops at the still unconscious guard's desk and lets her go. Zakuro turns to him, but only manages to catch a long trench coat disappearing around the corner. She rushes after him, but the long corridor is empty. A loud, raucous laughter echoes towards her and she turns and runs past the sleeping guard and up the stone spiral steps.

She emerges at a small village nestled in a forest. The bright, full moon shines down on her. She wanders through the village quietly, trying to go undetected. The village houses are made from wood and have straw roofs. A horse and cart ambles through the streets, the people seated there smile and laugh as though it was perfectly normal. She leaves the weird village, choosing to stay the night in the forest instead. Some wolves run to her, but act tame and vie for her attention. Deep in her, the natural instincts of a wolf settle in as she wanders through the forest with them. Her thoughts though, stay on Kisshu and why he wanted her gone. Perhaps he knew she would be caught, or maybe he was keeping something from her? Zakuro stops at a large oak tree and settles down underneath it. The wolves follow her lead as she tries to get some sleep.

* * *

In the morning Zakuro wakes up to see the wolves asleep around her, and a shadow standing over her. The shadow reaches out its hand, and for some unfathomable reason, she takes it. She immediately loses sight of her surroundings and when she opens her eyes, she sees pure white. Over her mouth she feels an oxygen mask, but her instincts are telling her that it isn't oxygen she's being supplied with. She tries to remove the mask, but her hands are forced to her sides by a multitude of wires and tubes. She struggles to get free, but it ends with failure. The constant beeping of machines taking readings from her; almost scares her.

A click distracts her and immediately, she feigns sleep. A person leans over her and taps one of the machines before calling out to someone. The sound of the person's shoes become distant and she feels overcome by a wave of tiredness. She almost tries to take of the mask again, but reminds herself to stay still in case someone else is still there. It's hard to stay awake though, when you're lying still and your eyes are closed in a nice warm room. Just as she's about to enter the realm of sleep again, something is removed from her arm. One of the beeping machines fall quiet, but she falls asleep after that.

After what only feels like an eternity later, her eyes flutter open. She jerks upright and stares across the steel table to the masked man sitting in front of her. He's clothed all in black, even to the point of wearing gloves in a warm room. She looks around herself at the cold, grey slabs of metal that make up the floor, ceiling and walls of the room. Briefly, she wonders how she got herself into that mess.

"You woke up, that's never happened before," the person in front of her say, a machine changing the sound of his voice.

She leans as far back into the chair as it allows. "Really, that's interesting," she replies monotonously.

Her panic increases when he doesn't reply. She digs her nails into her palm, trying futilely to distract herself. Clinking metal draws her attention to the shackles on her legs. She glares at the man in front of her and lurches forward, trying to break free.

"What do you want from me?" she snarls.

The door opens and some more people come in and they unshackle her, but try to keep her under control as she kicks at them furiously. They start dragging her out, despite her protests and she glances back at the man sitting at the table.

"Prep her for the tests," the man at the table says.

"What tests?" she yells. "Answer me!"

No one answers her though and her struggles are ignored. She watches the people in the cells as they pass, and they look insane. She kicks one of them and grabs her pendant from her pocket and manages to just push two or three further away from her.

"Mew Zakuro Metamopho-sis!" Zakuro smiles, glad for her wolf DNA.

_-Chapter Edited. Chapters 2 + 3 combined._


	3. Chapter 3

To Love

On a cloud filled, wind-swept night, a crescent moon shines down on a figure crouched on a building. Her eyes scan the area thoroughly before she leaps forward and forward flips before landing in another crouch. She races for the trees and manages to make an unplanned leap into a tree when she notices the red lasers around the ground and then the camera coming towards her. She musters all of her strength and races through the pitch black and the almost invisible lasers. Until she leaps down from a tree and stands up. Ahead of her is the flat surface of a cliff face. Even further beyond that are little hovering motorbikes and a huge waterfall with tall flat cuboid buildings close to its base.

The sun rises slowly and she steps back, the blinding light directly into her eyes. She gulps and bursts into a run and jumps off the cliff face. Moments later, her eyes widen and she realises that the side of the cliff is completely flat and she has nothing to hold onto. The dark, murky swamps below her are filled with the croaking of giant monstrous creatures that would have no problem seeing her a breakfast. Quickly, she grasps a sai from her waist and tries to plunge into the rock face. She keeps failing and falling, until she has no choice but to stop trying because of the pressure her actions are taking on her arm. Eventually, she manages to plunge into a good enough area. She comes to a grinding halt, but the pain from hanging on with one arm is almost going to end with her losing it. A loud bellow comes from below her and a huge beast leaps up from under the water with open jaws and countless rows of teeth and it just barely misses her.

Painfully, she takes the other sai from her waist and forces it into the rock face. Her breathing is ragged as she tries to pull herself up, despite knowing that two sai won't hold her weight. She turns and looks at the vast forests and her eyes focus in on two eyes staring back at her. She gasps as her grip slips and she goes with the only viable option left, she pulls one sai out. She forces her feet against the face of the cliff and holding on tightly to the other sai, she pushes herself into a backflip and, knowing what's down there, she holds her breath as she plummets into the waters. Her eyes widen as the pressure of water pushes against and she sees through the murky water, giant figures swimming around her. Her panic sets in and she tries to swim up and away from them, but the light from the surface dims the closer she gets to it and quickly she realises that she's fallen for a trap. The feeling of upside down and right side up blurs until she's left with nothing but fear and panic.

She forces herself to swim towards where it gets darker and eventually bangs her head against something hard. Forcing herself to continue, she makes it to the end of what she bumped her head on and pushes upwards. To her absolute delight and relief, the sun blares down and into her eyes. She swims towards the land with her last reserves of strength. The water suddenly explodes upwards and another massive, gargantuan creature leaps into the air and roars, its eyes stuck on her like a hungry man would stare at food. She manages to reach dry land before it gets her and she heaves herself onto the land, coughing and spluttering all the while. Heaving a huge sigh, she flops onto her back.

"What have you got yourself into, Zakuro?" she gasps to herself.

**Author's Note: I only own the plot and the monsters and the scenes… I don't own anything else though.**

**Right, well I'm back in business and I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, but I promise that there will be quite a few chapters coming out in the next few days before I'm not the amount of reviews I need for my other one. For those of you who have been patiently waiting, my apologies.**


	4. Chapter 4

To Love

Zakuro stares at the huge forest ahead of her. She sighs and shakes her head in utter disbelief and discontent. In her head she hears the snarling voice of a wolf, but for once, she ignores it. The unimaginably tall trees loom over her and she takes her pendant into her hand. The sense of fear and power coming from just within the trees is almost too much and anyone else would have willingly surrendered themselves to the beasts in the swamp. Her resolve echoes in her mind without a single waver and she knows she's doing the right thing. She takes one last look at the swamp.

"Mew Zakuro Metamorpho-sis!" she yells.

The power that surges through her makes her smile and brings back fond memories of her team. The dark, looming forest is a place of fear that once it holds you in its grasp, you'll never escape. Zakuro takes things at a nice slow, walk as she looks around herself. Shrieks and many other outcries echo throughout the dark forest, both on the ground and high in the branches. Zakuro stops and stares at a small beeping red light from the base of a tree, almost hidden in the undergrowth. The invisible laser beam that would send a red alert to the base… She growls and drops to her knees, her arms folded across her chest.

"I hope you appreciate this," she sighs.

She tries to get up, but suddenly, her muscles scream in agony and she slumps back to the ground. The only thoughts that run through her mind are that she can't rest unless she wants the creatures of the forest to kill and eat her. She grins, unable to find some regret for what she's doing, only the strangest will to carry on and never give up. A low crack catches her attention and she manages to jump upright. She looks over her shoulder quickly, warily before jumping up into the branches of a tree. The eerie and hauntingly frightening chattering from around her are soon enough drowned out by the intensity of her gaze. A creature saunters in, the grey fur it possesses is matted and covered in mud and dirt.

She leans back into the tree, her eyes fixed on the nose of the creature. The eyes suddenly flash over to her and she flees immediately, disappearing with the speed and grace of the gentle breeze. Loud snarling echoes after her as the wolf creature races after her. After realising that leaping from branch to branch will get her nowhere quickly, she grabs onto a branch and swings back the way she came. For a split second, the incessant roars fade away, but it catches onto her strategy quickly. She sees more red eyes in the tree tops and immediately swerves to her left. The snarls grow in volume as she gains more and more pursuers. The sudden need to stop and take a break pulsates through her veins painfully. The second largest eye in the forest focuses on her and she back flips onto a branch in a low crouch.

The moment of escape is long gone. The large beast is too great is width and height to bypass without being caught by the other creatures and they're too close as it is. Her breathing is loud and ragged, she doesn't have enough energy left to summon her weapon. Zakuro stands up tall and she looks the beast in the eye…

**Author's Note: I won the plot and the other things I mentioned in the last chapter, I think. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.**

**I hope you enjoyed that as much as I hated it. I swear, it's like a mental block when I start working on this, but maybe I shouldn't be loading episodes of anime shows whilst writing this… Thanks for reading this and goodbye.**


	5. Chapter 5

To Love

The simple sound of bones being crushed is usually a cause for fear, but for now, Zakuro just sighs in relief. The plain creature that had wandered in front of her and wanted to just take a bite is probably, hopefully dead by now. She starts on her journey towards the Inner Sanctum, more rushed this time. Her aching limbs scream in protest, but she can't stop, besides, she wouldn't be able to start again if she did. The forest grows darker and much colder. She shivers violently for a moment before realising that something isn't right. She grabs a small circular device and stares at it longingly. A beam of light erupts from it and shows a small map with a bleeping dot, it also shows how much farther she has to go because she went the wrong way. She screams in anger before throwing it away and sinking to the ground and curling into a ball. The lack of movement feels great and she's almost tempted to sleep, but the dangers are too great. Still, she finds it hard to fight the sensation of her drooping eye lids.

A rustling sound comes from a tree where the roots are sliding up and covering their sleeping captive. The ground below her is slowly parting, ready to swallow her whole. The irresistible scent from the leaves and base of the tree are made especially to capture their prey, like an evolved Venus fly trap. Suddenly, a loud beeping reverberates around the clearing. Zakuro's eyes snap open and she kicks at the plant, slamming the heel of her boot through the vines until they all slither away. She races across to the machine, stumbling, and grabs it tightly. More dots are entering the radar and they're all heading for her. They officially have her surrounded, but she won't give up, she won't leave Kisshu to rot in a cell.

She takes to the trees and races across branches and slides under vines. The ground is no place for her; the predators lurking there aren't creatures she cares to meet again, especially when running away from other enemies. The vast undergrowth sprawls out endlessly with lots of vines sprawling across branches and dropping down to the ground. Birds chirp loudly as she pushes through and past their trees. She leaps onto a thick branch and races to her right. She jumps up and grabs onto an outcropping piece of wood and watches as her pursuers run past her. She jumps back and starts again towards an area where the trees roots jut upwards and are crushed against each other, much like the trees themselves. She races across the roots and up into a small parting in the trees, just large enough for her to slip through.

On the other side is a lake of muddy water with large, but incredibly fearsome monsters. Zakuro jumps down onto another bed of roots, this one with smaller roots that make a somewhat flat floor. She stops and looks out over the water; her gasping breathes the only sound there. Small ripples mar the surface as something approaches the surface. From experience, she decides not to stay and find out what it is. She keeps to the roots and skirts around the borders of the water. On the other side however, the danger isn't yet over. A low growling comes from the other side of the trees, a place Zakuro has to go if she wants to get what she came for.

**Author's Note: I dedicate this chapter to those who have gone through a great loss during Christmas, be it the death of someone you love, or knowing someone with cancer. For those of you who can't feel so happy this year due to circumstances out of your control, this is dedicated to you. I hope you like this chapter.**

**I own the plot and if I previously mentioned owning something, then I probably do. Everything else does, and always will belong to their rightful, respected owners.**

**This Hiatus isn't over, unfortunately, but I just needed something to take my mind off the car crash I was in a few hours ago. Everyone is fine, we're all okay, but it's not something I want to experience ever again, _especially_ on Christmas day. As such; please watch for speed limit signs and do _not, ever_ even _attempt_ to overtake something on an icy, thirty mile and hour road, after it rained. I'm going to miss the Pantomine this year, for the first time ever, but for the sake of others, _please_ be more careful. I'm scared of cars now...**


	6. Chapter 6

To Love

Zakuro huffs and drops to her knees. If her goal was different, then she would give up. If her goal was different she probably wouldn't have gotten that far in the first place. She smiles softly and drags herself up and onto her feet. Then she sets off again, through the cluster of trees. She stops and stares at the giant creature, no creatures, and the girl standing amongst them. She isn't in danger though, there nuzzling her. Zakuro senses mothering instincts directed to the girl. She leaps over onto another thick branch. Her eyes never once leaving the girl. She notices the stare and skips towards Zakuro with a smile.

Something in Zakuro clicks into place and she jerks back. The girl stares at her, stopping mid-stride. Zakuro glances at the surprisingly docile creatures and leaps away from them. A sudden seeps deep into her bones and freezes her blood. She comes to a halt as darkness rushes over her. She can't move. She can't breathe. Then, in the distance, a beam of light bursts forth. She seems to thaw out from that and continues towards it. She makes it a few steps towards though, when a horrid feeling spreads throughout her. She turns and runs in the opposite direction. The darkness eventually retreats with a rumbling groan, but there's no time for her to be relieved. She doesn't recognise where she is, but she smells the gaseous swamp and moonlight streams in overhead. She sighs and falls to her knees. Being derailed is bad and it's making her job so hard.

Zakuro grabs onto a branch and drags herself up onto her feet, but she slumps against the tree. Her breath comes in short, sharp gasps. Then she sees it. A red light bursts high into the sky and she smells something like sulphur. Immediately she's on her feet again and running in that direction. Fierce creatures she stumble upon snarl at her viciously and some give chase, but they don't even faze her. Her eyes suddenly shift and glow lightly as she leaps off a log. Running, she pushes some giant leaves out of her way. In front of her is the cold steel of a building. The red lights placed seemingly randomly over it make her smile.

It's not a happy smile though. It's a predatory one. She knows just what she's going to do. Suddenly, she leaps up into the tree. Her eyes glare down at two guards laughing arrogantly. She clutches the tree trunk hard enough that her nails leave scratch marks. Then a thought comes across her mind, _what does it feel like to kill?_ She doesn't shake it off as absurd. Zakuro actually thinks about it seriously before she chooses. In the end though, she decided to just sit back and wait for them to leave.

If you ask her about that in a few years' time; she would say that it was wrong to kill. In her mind though she'd say it would have attracted too much attention.

Soon enough, her goal comes back to mind and it's all she can think about. Her arms wrap around her as she closes her eyes. If you looked closely enough, you would see the glistening tears lining her eye lashes. Her head is filled with recurring images of Kisshu telling her to leave. The tone in his voice, it was like she was just a pest to him. A pest; and nothing more. She thinks back to the day when he came for her. She remembers being happy then. Naïve too. So very naïve. Like a child. Then it goes to that horrid laughing face on the screen when she Kisshu got that message. Miyu. It was all her fault; she was the wedge that came between them. She was in their way. She's still in the way.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry! I should have updated sooner! I'm a total loser for not. **

**mew-serene**** and ****kisshufan4ever****, if you're reading this then tomorrow or later tonight I'll post another Zakuro X Kisshu fanfiction just for you guys! If you're not, then I don't blame you. It's called Dogs over Cats, or something like that.**


	7. Chapter 7

To Love

Zakuro glowers down at the guards chortling at the base of the tree. It's just her luck to have waited a long time, hour's maybe, for the guards to leave and then fall asleep. Now there are more guards and they don't seem to be moving any time soon. She growls quietly and kicks at a small rock. It soars through the air and whacks a guard on the head. He stumbles around blindly for a moment then picks up his gun and shoots. Thankfully, Zakuro was faster. She had disappeared the moment it _thunked_ against his head. She used the guard's surprised yell to cover the sound of rustling leaves as she made her escape.

Zakuro stops a few hundred metres from the guards. She crouched down in a bush. Her eyes are intently focused on the flashing red light above a dark grey metal door. There's a pad beside, probably to enter the access code. Now all she needs is for someone to come along and open the door, and a good distraction from the forest. She reaches behind herself and removes a small black ball on a string. Zakuro glowers at it distastefully before carefully placing on the ground. She presses a small button on the top and a bright red light bursts into life. Then it dulls and she pulls out a black screen from the base of it and opens it out. A perfect image of the door and pad are mirrored on the screen. Zakuro glances back at the camera before breaking into a run deeper and deeper into the forest.

Hours later, a guard waltzes up to the door and reaches for his access card. He swipes it and starts pressing in his access code. A loud, low snarl catches his attention and he turns with his gun in hand. Suddenly everything is quiet again. He relaxes and the door slides open. Then a large monstrous creature roars as it breaks out of the cover of the forest. The guards panic and some even drop their weapons. The guard at the door is too busy staring at the creature with absolute shock, horror and fear. Of course, being busy staring at that, he doesn't notice the Mew slipping past him and inside the big grey building. Only a split second later, as the doors are sliding closed does he see her. Her eyes meet his terrified gaze in a superior way and then, with a _clang_ the door is closed.

Zakuro turns around to look at the maze of hallways in front of her. The walls are made of the same dull metal. The ceiling is most likely metal hidden by the hanging wires. The floor is made of steel mesh. Not good for sneaking around a maximum security… It's definitely maximum security. She looks around herself with a glare. Behind her, outside, screams are suddenly reverberating throughout the building. Clomping footsteps catch her attention and she snarls angrily. Her eyes just catch a glimpse of the red light of a surveillance camera before she grabs onto a thick wire and pulls herself up. The guards storm past her and enter a code into another pad before the door opens for them.

She flinches back from the gruesome scenes taking outside. She's never seen so much blood before. Her eyes dart to the black armour clad guards preparing to enter the fray. From their black helmets to their padded vests and black trousers to their polished boots. Regret swells up in her; because they're obviously not ready. She watches them go with a heavy heart and relief shoots through her when the doors slide closed. Her only solace is that she didn't know any of them. Well, they were wearing masks so she'll never know, but she likes to think that she doesn't. Zakuro closes her eyes ad stops the guilt from reaching her eyes.

She reaches out for another cable and pulls herself towards it. Then another cable. She can't risk being caught by the cameras after all. Another few inches forward and she stops. The metal mesh flooring in the hall above her clangs as people walk overhead. Her breathing turns shallow and she stops moving completely. Above her the people stop moving and laugh heartily. She curses her luck silently and wishes they would move on. One of the people shut up though and a crash echoes painfully close to her. She flinches from the uncomfortable sound. Almost immediately wishing she hadn't.

"What was that?" a woman's voice asks, suspicious.

"What're you talking about?" someone asks.

"The cables, they moved," she replies. Her voice growing closer.

**Author's Note: Sorry, sorry again. I actually had this finished and all written up, but something must have happened and I forgot. Ah, yes that's what happened. Oh, by the way, do I need to state the disclaimer every time? I'm not too keen on copying and pasting it, it takes away some of the nice feeling of accomplishment. That's what I think anyway.**

**Now, onto more depressing news; and you probably should need to read this. By the end of February, I will probably have quit. Never fear though, I'll leave my stories up to be admired or hated or whatever you feel. I so wanted to make this a trilogy, but unfortunately the end is nearing and I have other stories I want to put up. Anyway, I can't state why I'm leaving for the public to see, but I might explain if you PM me. Oh well, until next chapter. Sayonara.**


	8. Chapter 8

To Love

Zakuro closes her eyes with a look of defeat on her face. Scrabbling sounds come from the floor above her as the people start pulling away the mesh. She carefully reaches behind herself and pulls out a sai. Gently, ever so gently, she slits a far-away cable. Immediately sparks fly from it swings towards her. The guards above yank away the mesh as the cables swing back and forth. A shrill, loud, piercing scream quickly reverberates around the entire Sanctum.

"Sorry," Zakuro frowns, looking away.

She powers down from her Mew form and looks at the passage ahead. Then she stares at her black stiletto boots, black denim skinny jeans and her black leather buttoned up jacket. She throws her head back and growls in frustration. Looks like the designer, highly expensive boots will have to go. It's not like she can afford to walk around all getting the heels caught in the mesh. Why oh why couldn't they be thicker; and where's she going to hide them? She kneels down and takes them off. She slinks back through the shadows and to the masses of overhead cables. Zakuro watches them dangling for a moment before carefully moving some out of her way and stuffing her boots in there. She places her hands on her hips and sighs, if only her manager could see that. Wow, what a hissy fit she would throw. If there was ever a species of screaming Banshee, she would fit in perfectly. With a slight chuckle she turns and darts back into the shadows and far away.

Zakuro slumps against a giant, exposed pipe, but the moment her back touches it she barely manages to keep from screaming. An exposed heating pipe? No, more like for a furnace or something very high in temperature. Whatever it is, it isn't good. Now, where to go, where to go? She rolls her eyes and sits next to it, where it's nice and cool. Her thoughts are merging together in a very untidy way, and her thoughts are always neatly organised. Poor Zakuro can't make sense of them, but it feels like a rubix cube. A puzzle where everything you need is there, you just have to put them in the right order. Her thoughts are so foreboding and ominous though that she doesn't want to know. There's only one, well two, things on her mind.

"What do they with Kisshu?" Zakuro sighs. "Why did he send me away like that?"

Nope, nothing makes sense anymore. There's just a dull buzzing at the back of her mind. She gets back up and voices quickly approach. She winces from the knowledge of what she has to do. Her hand tentatively reaches out and grabs the pipe before she swiftly manages to pull herself behind it. The guards, as usual, stop right in front of her. She's in the perfect spot. They can't see her, but she can hear them. It's absolutely the best stroke of luck all mission long! It's going to end badly. There's just no such thing as luck like that. If it feels too good to be true, then it is. It's as simple as that.

"Hey, Yukio, have you heard about the D-plan?" a guard hisses.

"Of course you idiot, I'm a higher rank than you!" the other whispers mockingly. "It's all going perfectly."

"Yea," the first laughs. "We so totally lucked out with that alien giving us those technology things!"

"Oh shut it!" Yukio snarls. "It's top secret, no one in _your_ rank is supposed to know! Let's keep it that way, shall we?"

Their footsteps echo off into the distance, but Zakuro isn't listening for them. Her heart is pounding in her chest and her hand is all that silences her sobs. Kisshu betrayed her? No, that's not possible. He wouldn't do that to her! He cares for her, loves her… but then again, he always seemed like the player type. She closes her eyes and catches sight of something gargantuan behind her. She leans forward, being careful not to touch the searing hot pipe. Yes, down there, light. A low thrum from working machines. She could fit through that space. It would mean sustaining some burns, but that would be worth it. Yes, that would be worth getting the answers her heart aches so badly for. Now, first to address the beam of light coming around the corner of the giant pipe. Oops, busted.

_I hate my life…_

**Author's Note: Yay, well I still own only the plot, the mystery girl in the forest, the building and the monstrous creatures of pure evil!**

**Now, I've just realised that my previous author's note was a **_**really**_** bad idea. You see, I suck at keeping things to myself and I feel like bursting from wanting to state it here, but no. No one's going to know except mew-serene and kisshufan4ever. Well, if they're interested they will. Actually, mew-serene already knows. Never mind, but no public declarations whatsoever. If they choose to tell you then I trust their decision, if not, then too bad. Thanks for reading, Sayonara!**


	9. Chapter 9

To Love

P.O.V. Change – Zakuro.

I squeeze my eyes tightly shut. My right hand is still covering my mouth to muffle the sounds of breathing. My right slips into my back pocket for one of my sai. I'll probably not get the chance to use it, but still. I have to try to something after all. Think positive Zakuro. _Good bye everyone. Hope you rot Kisshu._ No, that's not positive. The last part is, for me at least. I'd love to watch that. I'd haunt him too, because if I die here, then I blame him. The light moves away and the gruff rumbling from whatever it was behind me moves away. Good, now to slip my sai back in my pocket…

_Crack!_

What is up with my luck? I twirl around to grab it and slip down the gap, practically unscathed. Well, unless you call two giant burns on both arms, one on my lower back and a bleeding leg unscathed. This is just what I need. Curse you luck! The Mews used to think I was the mature one. Yea right. I don't have time to look around myself, more people are coming. A long link of chains catch my eye. I look behind me, at the people who are on their way. Whew, they haven't noticed me yet. I leap up onto the frail, thin railings and look out for a moment. The railings are practically giving out under me, if I didn't know I was supposedly too skinny then I'd be making plans for the gym. I take a shaky deep breath then I jump. Of course, if I'd had the sense to look at the no bottom-bottom then maybe I'd have had the sense to stay put. A low, groaning creaking comes from above me. Yes, I've got the chain! Now, how to get up. Climbing was never my forte. I was always at the bottom of my gym class because I couldn't climb a rope. Of course, this isn't rope; its boiling hot metal and I _want to let go_.

The chains rattle as my grip slips. I gasp and stare at the chains in fright. Behind me the sound of approaching foot is unnerving. So now, not only do I have to do the impossible and climb a searing hot chain, but I have to do it fast. _Oh joy._ I tentatively reach up and grab onto a particularly _hotboilingsearing_ link. Painful. I grab onto it and pull myself up. This time I'm careful not to slip again. Actually, I wasn't climbing when I slipped last time… No, think positive Zakuro! Yes, I'll get up here and away and then I'll find Kisshu… Then I'll knock him into the next millennia. The jerk. He just betrayed me. He betrayed all of us! How dare he? No, there has to have been a reason for that. Maybe it's false lead, or some kind of bait… for something. Come on Kisshu, what's wrong with you? What's wrong with me? Concentrate now; you can do this!

I manage to pull myself up the burning hot chain and onto the floor above. Then again, this isn't exactly what I would call a floor. More like those beautiful Victorian style houses with the un-straight floors they just build another floor on top. With just enough space to crawl around. Perfect. At the opposite wall is a small hatch or something. So they actually come down here. Odd. More and more questions and not nearly enough answers. What is this place for? I don't actually want to think of what they could be doing at a facility like this. No… Tell me that's not what I think it is. Darn it.

**Author's Note: First of all… Yay! We're in double digits! Now that's outta the way… Well, I'll update when I can, probably when I actually think up whatever 'it' is supposed to be. I really have no idea, so any suggestions would be welcome. Actually, any suggestions at any time would be welcome.**

**Oh, and about the whole leaving thing, well for those of you (1) who knows why, then I'd like to mention that you're getting a special acknowledgement. Darn, that was a run on sentence… Never mind.**

**Thank you kisshufan4ever and mew-serene for reviewing. Reviews make me hyper and happy!**

**I own the plot, the building, the monstrous creatures and I think that's it. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners. Wait, I own the weird girl. I wonder if I'm actually going to use her?**


	10. Chapter 10

To Love

Normal P.O.V.

Zakuro pulls away from the wood platform above her. An exaggerated sigh escapes her and she clenches her fist. Then she drags herself over to the small circular opening and pushes it up and tilts it slightly. Like you would do if you coming out of a sewer and wanted to make sure that you weren't going to be smushed by a car. (smushed… ah that was funny…) To her utter fury, the room above her is packed with guards. Obviously the canteen with guards clocking off for lunch and what not. She groans when someone steps on it and it almost crushes her fingers. She slowly lowers it back into position and curls up into a ball on her side. She closes her eyes. Granted that someone might have noticed her and called for back-up and she's sleeping right under the hatch, she'll be caught. However what was the point in resistance when you were trying to get in in the first place? It's better for them to do the hard work for her, and if she's not caught then she'll wake up refreshed and ready to formulate a plan. It's win-win.

Upon opening her eyes, the utter silence surrounding her is painfully loud. Despite the layer of wood and then steel which made up the sound proof wall between her and the canteen, it's far too quiet. Where's the noise from the machines below her? She slowly sits up and pushes the plank of metal and wood up and finds the place utterly empty. The entire place, there's something unnatural about it. Something grabs it and yanks it away and out of her grasp. She doesn't have the time to scurry away as arms snake around her waist and pull her up. The plank falls back into place and she flinches. Then he lets go of her. She spins around to see nothing at all… Then, at the very corner of her vision, the swishing of a black trench coat. She stares after the person, immediately remembering him from before. Only the approaching _clunk, clunk, clunk _of boots bring her back to reality.

She races for a wide pipe sticking out of a wall and leaps up onto it. She draws on her previous experiences and scales the pipe quite gracefully. She stops when she's quite close to the top. Her eyes glowering at the ground below her. If only she could have chased after him… Then she'd have all the answers she needed, presuming she found him of course. Then again, he wasn't likely going to want to be found. Like last time. She ducks behind the thick width of the pipe and grips onto the metal tightly.

"Commander?" a confused voice asks.

"Stand at ease officer!" the reply is barked… Zakuro can't help but note how familiar the voice sounds. "The plan is working well as it is, but it could be so much better if we only changed it!"

"Uh, sir. As amazing as that sounds," he gulps nervously. "it won't be accepted. The General won't let you change the orders. It came directly from the Source!"

"That's why we're not telling them!" the Commander barks. Then he leans in and hisses something to the hapless Officer.

"Yes sir!" the officer sighs in defeat.

They turn around and leave. Zakuro sighs and slumps against the cool metal. Slowly she opens her eyes. Her expression is almost pained. She recognised that voice, but from where? How does she know it anyway? She grits her teeth together tightly. She directs a glare of absolute burning, fiery hatred; yet sears with an icy coldness. Growling lowly under her breath she throws herself from the pipe and lands on the ground in a low crouch. She quickly gets up and strides out of the canteen, not bothering to hide from any cameras which might or might not be there.

_All I wanted was to save Kisshu. Not get stuck in the making of a war!_

**Author's Note: Ah, don't you just love it when they lose their cool and go ballistic? That probably won't be happening here though, but it's actually a good way of lengthening the story! I love this too much for it to end so quickly. I didn't actually plan on that happening, but that happens when you just make it up as you go along! So good.**

_**Smushed! That's funny.**_

**I own the building (the Sanctum), the monstrous creatures, mysterious girl, the plot and I may or may not own the Commander. Oh well. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.**


	11. Chapter 11

To Love

Zakuro scowls through of a small frosted window. Inside are some guards, obviously drunk, lolling about. Not worth a button, which makes them easy targets. She opens the window soundlessly and slips in. She drops onto her feet and focuses her gaze on the door. There are a lot of wooden crates, she dreads what they hold, that provide a perfect cover. She smiles until a rustling comes from behind her. Lately she's given up on luck turning to favour her, so she slips into the shadows and grows as still as possible. Her eyes focus in on what's in front of her and her breathing quietens so much you might think she wasn't breathing at all. The footsteps turn and walk away from her. She sighs in relief quietly.

A shadowed figure steps towards her out of nowhere. He takes her wrist in a firm, but not tight, grip. He peeks out over her shoulder at the drunken guards before pulling her out from her hiding place and into the open. She stares at him in utter outrage. He nods at the guards and they raise a sloshing glass at him in their drunken haze. He slides open the door and glances back at her. Her eyes widen. It's him! The one who's been saving her for some reason that he still hasn't bothered to mention. Zakuro's pulled out of her thoughts suddenly by the handcuffs that he just put on her. So much for that. She growls at him and he shushes her. They move through maze after maze of corridors. All of them illuminated only by flaming torches.

She winces as he pushes away two doors and bright light streams in. She stares at the heavy weaponry of the guards standing around before her. One of turns and looks at her and immediately she feels like fainting. The person leading her must have noticed because he discreetly places his hand on the small of her back. _These guys are armed to the teeth!_ She stares. Swords, daggers, guns, rifles, high tech stuff she's never seen before… Wait, is that a… bomb? Dear goodness! What are planning? He pushes her roughly over to a cage on some sort of platform, takes off the handcuffs and throws her in. The metal bars slam closed and she flinches. Then it starts hovering. Her eyes barely manage to catch him as he sweeps out. The only thing she managed to get of her _knight in __shining __black armour_ is that he has dark hair. Real helpful.

Zakuro sways before falling onto her hands and knees. The thought that the cage is moving up without any support or anything under it is sickening. All the floors she's already passed… There has to have been around forty, maybe fifty. She squeezes her eyes shut and she lays down on her back. Her ragged and erratic breathing starts to calm and she pulls herself up onto her knees. Out of all the lamp posts she's jumped on top of, roofs she's stood on… Now is when she's scared of heights? That little snippet of information would have been useful, say, a long time ago! She calms down quickly though and stands up completely. Zakuro's having quite a hard time not looking down. She opts to look up instead. Grey steel is rapidly approaching and soon enough the cage lurches to a standstill. All around her is pretty much barren and nearly deserted. Compared to where she just was, there are hardly any guards.

The roof is in a dome shape with a flicker of light coming through. The door is pulled away and she's dragged back out, by less gentle hands and cuffed again. She glances back at the cage on her way out. Just in time to see it going back down. Another sheet of steel covers the opening and instantly she feels trapped. However everything's working out. Everything is going to be okay, because this is where they keep the prisoners. This is where they'll be keeping Kisshu. That's right, isn't it? It has to be right. He can't have betrayed her like that. Like nothing happened between them at all.

**Author's Note: Well, it's getting near that part we all hate again. The end. No, not really. It is getting closer though, duh. Not close enough that it's worth mentioning. Did I worry you?**

_Disclaimer: I own the plot, the Sanctum, the monstrous creatures, mysterious girl and I may, or may not own the commander. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners._


	12. Chapter 12

I hate to bother you, but I need a little, teeny-weeny bit of help with the whole 'war' aspect. It is going to be an important part. Really it is, but not so much so that, you know, everything else falls into the back ground. Also, what are your opinions on Zakuro and the man who keeps saving her?

Sorry! I meant to make it longer, but for what I have planned, you know, for their conversation and such, it doesn't go with this chapter. Sorry.

**Dear Reviewers, how would I live without my precious reviewers?**

**Kisshufan4ever**

**Mew-serene**

To Love

* * *

Zakuro looks up through the mess of hair that's fallen past her shoulders. The guards watch her with an icy coldness, which she's only too happy to return with a burning, fiery hatred of her own. She notes the floating circular cage before her. It's very wide, like the circle on a football pitch. Maybe a metre or two wider. She lowers her head again and scoffs quietly. However, her thoughts aren't on where they're taking her or even remotely about Kisshu. They're focused on that man who keeps saving her for some reason. Why she's thinking about him, she has no idea. She briefly notices the guard handing her over to another. This one moves her closer to the cage, but she doesn't really feel it. The door is slammed shut and the cage starts hovering like the last one. She collapses onto her knees and suddenly all the courage she's ever had is gone. Quiet sobs echo inside the cage as she trembles. Just when her life started getting really good, Miyu just had to take everything away. Zakuro doesn't even know why she's even slightly surprised by that. She should have known. Even blind Uncle Claus had told her not to get close to Miyu. She'd brushed it off as nothing at the time. She was a child then. She couldn't hear the meaning behind the words and she couldn't see how Miyu would do anything to get ahead and be the best.

Suddenly, she laughs. It's not one of those, I'm with my friends and I'm happy laughs. This one sounds ever so slightly crazy. Just like how she's feeling. Soon she stops, but she's not even smiling anymore. She brings her hand up to her forehead and is surprised that she doesn't have any frown lines. Or worry lines. She lies down on her back and stares at the bars. It's built to look like a bird cage. How odd. Even though she's infused with a wolf, Zakuro feels a bit like a bird. Like she's been plucked from the sky and rammed into a cage for amusement. That's just her though. Her and her thoughts. It's seems lately, that they're the only things she can trust. The cage grinds to a sudden halt. She lurches upright and looks at her surroundings. Kisshu's not there. He's nowhere in sight. The cage shudders and moves again, but not up, it's sliding onto a track now. Yes! Oh, great. A dark tunnel with red flashing lights.

"Scary," Zakuro mutters, sarcasm lacing her voice.

The Halfway through the dark tunnel, a beeping starts. One of those emergency beeping's that everyone ignores. You know, fire drill and the likes. She lowers her head and squeezes her eyes shut. Her fists clenching and unclenching. She's angry. She's very angry. She exhales loudly and looks up. The beeping dies down into nothing. Next, a thin strip of bluish light is ahead of her. If she strains her eyes she can see some dust particles swirling and dancing in the light. Zakuro stands up and walks over to the bars. She's almost tempted to touch them, but knows better than to try. Her hand drops back to her side. The light's much brighter now. Then, almost like a bright flash of light, she's out of the darkness of the tunnel. More guards… She faintly wonders just how many there are, and why there needs to be so many. She catches the glare from a guard and growls lowly. A loud clunk comes from the tracks and Zakuro actually snarls aloud at the sound. It moves off the platform and onto thin air before spiralling down. Slowly, thankfully.

Zakuro's eyes wander along the floors and the different terminals that surround her. Once again she's wondering whether she wants to know what's going on. The workmen ignore her, mostly. What they're doing though, she doesn't quite understand. There are levers and switches and all kinds of things that don't make sense, because they're not attached to anything! How would that be of any use to anyone. The cage stops in mid-air before moving onto another track. She watches everyone carefully, thinking over any and all escape routes. None so far. She growls quietly at some of the workers. Then, a scent reaches her. Her eyes squeeze shut and she looks up cautiously. Yes, there it is. The entire reason she came in the first place. Kisshu. Her cage slides off the tracks and stops next to his. She's suddenly scared. Not sure what she should say to him. What could she possibly say when he was so cold to her the first time?

Then it dawns on her. This isn't the Kisshu that she knew. Somehow he's managed to change into someone completely different. She's already too late… He's gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**How would I live without my Reviewers?**

**Kisshufan4ever**: I love your reviews, thank you for sticking with this so far and it's wacky twists and turns.

**Mew-serene**: You are one of my greatest reviews, as with the above. Thank you for reading and reviewing you're a great person to have liking my stories!

**CobaltSunset**: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you like this.

**Warning: **This chapter is confusing and contradictory… Please bear with me.

To Love

Some things can't be helped. Things like wanting to break a heavy, awkward silence. Or being with that precious person. Zakuro knows that feeling very well. There's nothing quite like it when you're together. When you're apart, or you've changed, then everything changes. The feeling changes, wiping out even the memories of that feeling. She looks up at Kisshu. More of a glower though. It's all gone. She's spent so long just existing, surviving on that one feeling. Now there's nothing for her. She can't make it back, and she can't stay. If maybe, just maybe, he could tell her why he's betrayed everything they've ever known… Maybe not.

Zakuro looks down at Kisshu's back as he sits, hunched over in his cage. "Kisshu…"

He stirs, but only briefly. "Go away Zakuro,"

"Why did you do that?" she whispers, kneeling at the bars. "Why betray everything we've ever known?"

"Go away," he repeats.

"Why?" Zakuro whispers, but he doesn't reply. "Please answer me Kisshu! Answer me! You at least owe me that."

"…" he turns even further away from her. "Go away."

She lets a few tears slip freely, then she says with a weak, hoarse voice. "I _hate_ you, Kisshu."

Zakuro walks away, not bothering to look back. That, which is a shame in itself, doesn't quite compare to how he takes the news. He looks at her, his eyes wide. Definitely shock, and a little bit of hurt in his eyes. His jaw hangs slack as he stares after her, lost for words completely. Immediately, the first thing he wants to do is go to her and tell her that everything will be alright and make sure that happens. Instead, he turns away from her again and lowers his head. Haunting sadness envelopes both of them, and the cages where they're kept.

She wants to cry. She really wants to just to break down and cry, but she won't. After all, losing him was bad enough, she refuses to show him just how weak she is. After everything she had to go through, just because she needed to see he was okay. She thought she was strong enough to keep both of their heads above the water… they were just too different. She should have realised that earlier. Maybe then her heart wouldn't have shattered like it just did. She could have been with her friends, instead of rotting in a cage next to someone who broke her. Who did she think she was? Someone who might have, somehow, deserved to be happy. That, to her, is a stupid thought. She wonders why she ever thought that she deserved to come close to happiness, when most people didn't even think that of her.

He wants to tell her how everything happens for a reason, and that she just needs to be patient with him. Just a little patience. That's all he would ask for, so that everything could become clear. He just doesn't know how long that would take. He doesn't believe that she could last long enough to find out. He could tell her, or try to reach out for her, maybe she could forgive him in time… He already knows that thoughts like that are just that, thoughts. Jumbled thoughts. He should have known better. People like him don't get cut many breaks in life, he just has to struggle on. Now he has to remember how to be on his own. Simple right? No, not at all. Especially because he can't remember how he lived alone. Not after finding her…

Two people sit, hunched over in their separate cages. Two heart's beat painfully, wanting to be closer to the other one. Two people's pride keeps them where they are.

_Disclaimer: I own the plot, and some other things. Everything else belongs to their rightful, respected owners._


	14. Chapter 14

**It's my happy, happy Birthday**

**There's fun things to do**

**So here's new chapter especially for you**

_P.S. Please play the song losin' by Yuna Ito when reading. It makes it better._

To Love

Three days. Three days since Zakuro and Kisshu last spoke. Three days since she told him she hated him. Three days.

Zakuro stares at the floor through lifeless eyes. She hasn't eaten since she arrived, and he hasn't eaten since then either. They haven't drunk much water either. They're barely still alive, but they're still too stubborn to swallow their pride. A loud screech suddenly catches their attention. It comes from the ceiling. Kisshu pays it no heed, but Zakuro can't help but look for whatever it was. Then, something lands on the steel frame of the cage. Kisshu turns to it now. A loud, rhythmic pounding comes from the top and eventually someone drops down and into Zakuro's cage. She looks up at the masked figure staring at her whose obviously exhausted. He reaches for her and she can't find the strength to protest, she doesn't even try. That elicits a sharp gasp from whoever it is. He pulls her closer and presses some sort of switch. It pulls them both up and out.

He doesn't bother helping Kisshu; he just takes her straight up and into the large and spacious air vents. He puts her down and empties his back pack of some contents. A smaller bag, a few pieces of paper and a large water bottle. Then he meets her eyes and rushes back the way he came. Determined not to lose the chance for another reason for living, Zakuro drags herself over to the bag and opens it to find some food supplies. She pulls out cookie and moves to sift through the paper. The paper has information on some of the strange creatures, the routine guard shifts and such. Though it has absolutely nothing mentioning Kisshu. She sighs and lies back. There's just no helping it anymore, she has to keep going and eventually she'll get her answers. That's the only way.

Despite not really having done much, other than being carried and starving herself, she's exhausted. The lack of exercise those few days are stacking up on her. She closes her eyes, promising that it will only be a quick few minutes rest.

Kisshu slams his fist against the floor of his cage. His anger and frustrations becoming palpable. He glares up at the small opening in the empty cage beside him. That moment when Zakuro had really left with that guy Kisshu lost whatever good piece of patience left in him. He stands up and walks over to the bars and bangs his fist against them loudly. He glares up at a young guard.

"Get me the Commander," he snarls, lowly.

He watches, still glaring, but slightly amused, as the guard scurries away. Kisshu turns away and starts pacing. His thoughts remain on the moment she left. On about the third turn, he stops in his tracks. Across from Zakuro's empty cage is a guard that Kisshu _swears_ is who took her. His suspicions arise even further when the guard walks away after noticing Kisshu glaring at him. He wants to go after the guard, but he stays where he is. He waits patiently for a few more minutes when his visitor arrives.

"Ah, Kisshu. Is there something wrong?" the Commander asks.

"… There is," Kisshu replies. "The prisoner next to me escaped. You told me this was a secure place!"

"We'll catch her. Don't worry about anything. It will all be dealt with swiftly and effectively," the Commander replies, seriously.

"Don't harm her," Kisshu adds. "I want to deal with this one myself."

"As you wish," the Commander walks away. The conversation over, whether Kisshu wanted that or not.

Once he's quite far away, the Commander ushers a guard to come to him. "There will be no mercy shown to the escapee. Bring her to _me_. Alive or dead. I don't care."

He ignores the guard's shocked expression and keeps walking. He nods to some guards to open the door and they hurriedly comply. On his way out, he glares back at Kisshu. His dislike for the Cyniclons as a whole is of no surprise to anyone and is as clear as the sun is bright. Except to them though; until the end that is. His subordinates try to remember a time when he didn't hate Cyniclons, or when he started hating them and can't come up with anything. The truth is that he's always hated them. It was bred into him by his parents, as they were taught to hate them too. It's since became his goal to eradicate them, as many as he can, once and for all.

The doors slide shut behind him and he walks through the room. His very presence demanding respect from the people there. He almost smirks at the attention and the glory of it all, but doesn't dare show them that. His goal is the elevator at the far end of the room. It leads directly to the floor of the Board. His office is there, and that makes his big head just about explode with the sins of vanity and self-pride. He has to be careful though, the number of the floor must not, _ever_ be known to 'outsiders'. He watches the doors close through bored, steely blackish grey eyes. Once they're shut though, it's a completely different story. He grins evilly and chuckles darkly. Yes, his plans are coming to fruition, and when they do there will be no more Cyniclons. All he has to do is get rid of that pesky escapee.

The goals of his ancestors lie in his hands and he has absolutely no intention of failing them. He forces on his poker face again as the doors slide open and walks to his office. Closing the door carefully behind him. He walks past his desk to the window. Or rather, the entire side of the building is made of glass. He peers out at the vast, seemingly endless forest stretching out before his very eyes. The creatures are his mutants, they're his army against the Cyniclons. He frowns and walks over to his desk and presses a telecom button.

"Roger, get up here! There's something blocking the air vents in my office!" he snaps.


	15. Chapter 15

To Love

Zakuro's P.O.V.

"I can't believe this," I growl. "I never thought anyone could be so _evil_."

I scowl at the information on the paper. The Cyniclons weren't even this evil. No, they weren't evil. They were misguided and scared, feeling lost and helpless and they acted out of fear. They had reason, quite valid one too. This man, if even, doesn't have a reason. He doesn't have a right. No one does. I gather the few belongings _he_ left for me. After all, I might not be able to sneak these out myself. The backpack with the food. Check. The water bottle. Check. The papers. Check. So I'm all set… I wonder how Kisshu's doing. No, never mind. It doesn't matter.

I crawl along the spacious air vents. It would be an insulting understatement to say that these ones are overzealous. I feel like I'm the Arctic. Not that it really matters. I slip down onto a lower area, where it's warmer. The sudden change in temperature is quite disturbing. Like stepping out of a freezer and stepping out onto a desert. It's not right. This place is filled to bursting with traps. Just great. This is just what I need. Really it is.

Normal P.O.V.

A loud crashing sound comes from an empty room with two floating cages. One is empty, the other has a Cyniclon punching the bars of his cage. He's obviously exhausted and looks like he hasn't slept the night before. His fist is close to bleeding, but that doesn't stop him. Only when, a few punches later, the bar collapses does he stop. He smirks at his work and proceeds to push the remnants out of his way. He quickly rushes over to the floor and almost collapses. He could almost regret not finishing the food and water first, but doesn't dwell on it. Despite what the _Commander_ said, he doesn't trust Zakuro to be okay at the end of it. Something about that man isn't right and he intends to get to the bottom of it. Tiredly, he pulls himself upright and forces his legs to start walking. At least to somewhere out of sight and out of mind.

He reaches the door and pauses to listen to any sounds of life. He doesn't hear anything and proceeds to try and open it. Though considering it's a thick, few feet of metal door, that's not surprising. He stares at the guard in front of him with wide eyes for a moment before the guard starts snoring loudly. Kisshu slips past him and the other sleeping guard and over to the elevator. He presses the button and waits for it to open patiently. It does not even a second later, but it makes quite a loud sound as it does so. Kisshu cringes and darts in and to the side, out of sight. He looks over the numbers and frowns when he sees that this one doesn't go down. He presses the closest button before the guards reach the elevator and the doors slide closed.

When the doors open, Kisshu sneaks out and to an opening in the ventilation system. He slips in, still unnoticed by any guards there. He looks around for anything that could be dangerous, but doesn't find anything. He ventures in further until the entrance is out of sight and quite a distance away, but not too far away. Then he lies down and decides to rest and regain his strength for the upcoming days. They won't be easy, he knows that, and he wants to be as ready as possible. Especially now that the guards and their Commander aren't his allies anymore. He just desperately hopes that Zakuro will be able to cope in _their_ type of warfare.

* * *

A loud _Thump!_ Echoes throughout the empty cafeteria. A laundry slide, situated in the wall is where the noise came from. The flap moves away as Zakuro, quite ungracefully, falls out. She huffs and wipes some dust off her clothes. Then she goes in search of somewhere peaceful and quiet, but with a lot of information. She flips open a mobile phone like object and stares at the red flashing dot. She starts making her way there, careful of anyone coming close to her. She's sure that she sticks out like a sore thumb among the ranks of officers. Of course, there's that one supposed officer she's just dying to find. The one person that keeps helping her. She wishes she could thank him, in any way, but no. He never stays long enough to be thanked.

She pauses when the customary thumping of boots start coming towards her. Immediately she backtracks and climbs up and behind a large pipe. Her eyes are fixed on the corner of the hallway. Two guards come into sight but they stop close by her. She holds her breath. They move to the opposing wall. One guard bangs his fist to it. The wall slides away and they enter. Zakuro leans against the pipe and sighs just as the door slides closed. Then she jumps down and continues on her way. There's no rush for her to be going there, as interesting as it may be. She pulls a sai out of her back pocket and smiles. Things are getting interesting.

* * *

The Commander glares down at the cowering guards before him. His rage is palpable and growing with every passing moment. He swiftly turns on his heels and waves them off. His glare now focused on the vast, intense jungle outside his window. He slams his fist down on a button. It starts flashing and he seats himself on the large, leather office chair. An evil, maniacal grin crosses his face. The knock on the door is preceded by the person entering cautiously. The Commander can't help but spin around to face the hapless person.

"You called sir?" the guard asks nervously.

"Outside," he states.

"Outside? There are already guards patrolling there," he frowns.

"Walk with me," the Commander says, getting up. "You see, we have a tight grip on things here. There are countless weapons and machines. Tell me boy, what do we not have?"

"Not have, sir?" the guard is confused. "I can't think of anything sir."

"You have got nothing?" the Commander Bellows. "Well, well. How foolish. The attack outside on the patrolling guards. Do you remember it? Yes, those monsters are fearsome. They would make marvellous weapons in themselves. Go and find your team leader and tell him about this, but this is top secret. No one else can find out about it. Also, I want at least one by sundown. GO!"

The frightened guard scurries off as fast as he can. The Commander on the other hand is quite pleased with himself. The idea of having monsters under his command is too great of an achievement. Then his pager beeps. He flips it open to find the person watching him shrouded in shadows. A high tinkling laugh comes from the opposite end and he instantly recognises the person. He smiles and walks back to his office, awfully pleased with the news he has for the person. He finds everything falling into perfection.

_Disclaimer: If it's Tokyo Mew Mew, then it's not mine._


	16. Chapter 16

To Love

"Please, tell me that this isn't what I thought it was," Zakuro frowns.

"I leave you in a safe place and you disappear on me," the masked figure complains.

"In a safe place?" she hisses. "You absolute moron."

"Hey, I've saved you a few times now! Talk about gratitude," he mutters.

"Thanks," she replies dryly.

"Thank me when I get us back up this hole," he scoffs.

"Yea right," she replies. "Make me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kisshu is frowning at the complex panel next to the only way out of the ventilation system. He pokes at it and lights suddenly start flashing. He recoils from it and disappears quickly. Just in time too it seems, as the hatch slides open and a guard pokes his head in. Outside the Sanctum, Kisshu lands on a tree branch and frowns at the building unhappily. He tries desperately to get back in, but something continually blocks his efforts. He realises that his doubts about the Commander's trustworthiness was well placed and moves deeper into the vast jungle.

The usual sounds of bird calls and some rustling are all around him and he thinks nothing of it. Not even when a low growl moves closer to him. Then he stops suddenly. A strange feeling is drawing him further and further away from the Sanctum. He soon reaches a swamp like pond, teaming with giant monsters and also, guards. He watches as the guards try to lasso the monsters and poke them with sharp objects that emit an electrical charge. Then, something catches his eye. A young girl races past him on the back of one of them with a hand-made spear in hand. She throws it with an uncanny accuracy. He watches her carefully, perhaps recognising her from somewhere. The battle isn't going well for the monsters and Kisshu finally decides to step in on their behalf.

With his help, the guards have been driven off. He turns to the girl questioningly. She smiles up at him appreciatively. Kisshu turns around to leave, but she catches his sleeve and smiles up at him adoringly. There's something in that look that he recognises. Something that he only saw once, and even then it was just a glimpse, and it was burned into his memories forever. It had been Zakuro he had seen, however, that look of adoration wasn't meant for him. It was directed elsewhere. He supposes it was that look that first triggered his feelings for her, because he didn't attack her that day like he was supposed to. He got into quite a bit of trouble for that, but he's always considered it worth it. Until now...

"You saved us," she states. "We are indebted to you."

A thought crosses his mind. "Then I have a favour," he looks her in the eyes; his expression serious. "Those guards are going to keep coming after you and your, um, friends? Will you help me stop them?"

"Of course," she replies. "Anything for them."

* * *

"You definitely owe me for this," he laughs.

"I never asked you to dive in after me!" Zakuro snaps.

"So I was just supposed to let you fall the few thousand to your death? Is that it? I think not," he scoffs.

"Fine, what do you want as thanks?" she mutters.

"Nothing much, but you need help, and I'm obviously here," he grins. "Look, even though you're on my back I know you're scowling and glaring two holes in my head. Let me put it this way, you're a lone wolf, and so am I. The difference being that I saved your butt time and time again, in fact I'm doing it right now! Also, I'm working undercover as one of the guards. What better side kick can you get than that?"

"One that keeps his mouth shut," Zakuro retorts.

"Yea, yea. Once a fussbucket, always a fussbucket," he mutters.

"What was that?" she frowns.

"Nothing, forget I said anything," he says quickly.

"No wonder you looked so familiar," Zakuro murmurs.

* * *

"Ready?" Kisshu grins.

"I don't agree with this course of action," the girl says in that mature and wise, timeless voice of hers. "However I will be here when the time comes."

Kisshu looks at the monsters lingering around the swamp like waterhole. With the light streaming through the leaves and making the entire area glow with a yellow, golden light, they really don't look so bad. In fact, he notes, they look peaceful and content. He can sense the intelligence and nature of humans within the creatures, but daren't waste any more time there. He waves goodbye and walks back towards the Sanctum. The entirety of his plan hangs on a single knife point. Everything will either work out and he'll have his life back to normal, or he'll most likely die in a face-off with _Zakuro_. It's not a risk he would take if he felt that he had a choice.

However the time for choices and free will have long since ended. He's gotten himself into the making of a war, and there's only one way out left. Fight and be the last one standing. Kisshu just fervently hopes that Zakuro will finally see what's really going on and join him, so he won't have to fight her. The Sanctum rises up through the dense foliage and he smirks, before turning his back to it.

_Let the games begin_


	17. Chapter 17

To Love

Zakuro glares at the papers in front of her. She's sitting cross legged on a stack of hay. Her hands and fisted on her knees and the paper in front of her has been abused so much it's a wonder that it's not in too many pieces. The door slides open and she doesn't flinch. Her eyes are still as intently focused as ever on the papers. Then, swift as a cobra, she strikes out to her right.

"Ouch!" he groans. "What was that for?"

"The oncoming insult you haven't yet voiced," Zakuro replies monotonously.

"Well, you do look like a chieftan. Just need to get you in a tent and the picture'll be complete," he grins. "Ouch!"

"You have no one to blame but yourself," Zakuro states.

"What have you found?" he smirks.

She holds out the papers for him to take. "Nothing worth mentioning. Take them back and get me into the Inner Omega."

"What?" he exclaims. "D'you have any idea how long it took me to get those? How hard it was to get those?"

"Quite frankly I don't care," Zakuro retorts. "As for getting me into the Inner Omega, leave that to me."

"You want me to leave it to you?" he scoffs. "Do you actually think I'd deceive you? I saved you again and again. How much more do I have do to before you actually trust me?"

"Then let me make this very clear to you," Zakuro glares at him over her shoulder. "I trust no one."

* * *

Kisshu smirks at the red glowing eyes. Even the flash of yellowish coloured fangs. Then turns around to looks at the amazingly dull sight ahead of him. He sees it in an almost glowing light of hope. Then he disappears into the high branches of the trees. The creature keeps going on its rampant course. Soon enough it barges through the last trees and straight into the walls of the Sanctum. Kisshu grins again and darts past the chaos of the panicked guards and straight into the ramshackle remnants of the steel wall. He slips silently and unnoticed along the corridors. Then, at the invisible door he stops. He pulls out his sai and holds it to the door. The silheoutte glows and the door slides away. He sneaks in and down the stairs. At the bottom he notices the flickering light from a flaming torch. Then he darts out and through an archway. Down another flight of stairs he reaches a dark, dank room. There are alcoves in the wall for what seems like coffins. What look like grave markers and urns too.

He pauses by a particular one and stares at it in surprise. The mildew on it are proof of the timeless nature it exudes exponentially. He places his hand to the face and it slides away to reveal a small black square thing, with a smaller red button in the centre. He places the face back where it's supposed to go and sneaks away and into the shadows. Kisshu sits down and watches the archway with a great disinterest. More lights flicker and the sound of licking flames reaches him. The person steps in lightly, with dainty steps. His eyes widen slightly and he draws further into the shadows. He never expected that. The person pauses and looks at him with disinterested, but slightly pained eyes. He knows that look well.

* * *

Zakuro sighs and steps over to the shadows. She kneels down and reaches out, taking Kisshu's hand in hers. He pauses for a moment, looking her over as if he'll never get the chance again. Maybe he won't, if she refuses to side with him that is. She pauses and pulls him up. He looks her in the eyes and already knows what she's come for. She knows what he's come for too. They turn to another archway. Zakuro walks over to it and places her hand over a small bump in the stone. She catches Kisshu's gaze for a nano second. He places his hand over another small bump and the wall groans as it shudders back and off to the side. The two enter side by side. They're surrounded by cobwebs and dust. Mist coalesces at their feet. Tree roots of dead trees litter the ground. It's impossible for them not to trip or get snagged on something.

Suddenly, Zakuro stops in her tracks and grabs Kisshu's wrist. Effectively stopping him too. She glares down at the ground in front of them before kicking a small stone. Twenty seconds to half a minute later a loud roaring and snarling erupts from down below. He steps back and gently pulls her with him. His eyes never leave the drop once. Zakuro pulls away from him and he looks at her in that knowing way. It almost breaks her heart further, knowing that they can still predict what the other will do. Or that he can anyway. Which leads to her wondering if she was the one who pulled away. He takes her wrist into a firm grip and is just about to plead with her to reconsider.

"Let me go," Zakuro states.

"No," he replies. "I'd have to be an idiot to let you do this!"

"Not a problem. When was the last time yu actually used that pea sized organ in your tick skull?" Zakuro retorts.

His jaw hits the ground and Zakuro twists her arm out of his grip. She walks over to the edge and jumps off. Kisshu's eyes widen and he races after her. He suddenly comes to an abrupt halt at a small ledge that Zakuro is crouching on. She glowers at him unhappily before leaping down another drop and onto more ledges. At the lowest ledge she pulls out a weapon of her own. Kisshu catches a torch that she threw to him and he directs it to the ground and flicks it on. A bright glint comes from below, but it also illuminates the fearsome feral wolven creatures down there. Zakuro takes the torch back and leaps down to the wolven lair.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note**: I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting, but I have seven incomplete fanfictions here and two work in progress, incomplete stories on FictionPress. I'm sorry. Also, if you're interested, you could listen to **_Crescent Moon_** by Hayley Westerna while reading. I think it goes, and this way I'm not mentioning the awesome Japanese version you guys probably won't understand. Enjoy.

To Love

Zakuro spins around and the sai in her hand slices through the air. She gasps and hunches over, her eyes fluttering open. Kisshu drops down onto the ground beside her. The ground is littered with mangled fur amongst other things. Carefully, he places his hand on her shoulder, to which she responds with a murderous glare. On instinct, he backs off with his hands raised in submission. She turns her back to him and stops at the entrance to a small tunnel in a cave.

"Are you coming or not?" she asks.

"Like you even need to ask," he replies.

Zakuro scoffs and rolls her eyes. The tunnel goes down in a steep descent. She glances over her shoulder to see Kisshu hovering over the rocky, sliding ground. The fire in her eyes doesn't go unnoticed by Kisshu and he drops to the ground. Unwittingly stepping on a rock which slides away. Underneath it though, is a glimmering azurite. Zakuro turns back and cradles it in her hands for a moment. She's deep in thought. Kisshu decides to take the risk and starts hovering again, deciding to take the lead too while he was at it. He only makes it a metre or three ahead of her before the azurite whacks him on the back of the head. Zakuro saunters back into the lead.

"What are you here for?" Kisshu frowns.

"Inner Omega," she replies curtly.

"What's an Inner Omega?" he asks.

"If you don't know, then I'll not waste my breath explaining," Zakuro snaps, sharply.

"Someone's in a bad mood," Kisshu comments.

"Just as you are an idiot," she retorts.

Neither speaks for a few minutes after that. Guilt wells up inside of Zakuro's heart, but she pushes it away. She doesn't try to stop Kisshu from levitating this time. Instead, she concentrates on staying on her feet. A loud _crack!_ suddenly reverberates around the tunnel. They look at each other in shock before picking up their pace. He grabs her wrist and pulls her into his arms. Kisshu practically shoots through the tunnel, all the way to the end. A loud rumbling sound is coming from behind them. They both manage to slip into a small crevice in the rock, and a huge boulder rumbles right off the sudden drop. They fall out of the crevice and she glares at him unhappily.

"You're welcome," he says, curtly.

"I don't need _your_ help," she hisses venomously.

They walk to the end of the tunnel, which leads to a flat rock face. She leans back against the wall and shakes her head. Kisshu leans over the edge and she barely resists the urge to kick him off. He spins around and catches her eyes, as if he knows just what she wanted to do. Zakuro looks away from him and to the other side of the cavern. The large round stone platform that juts over the abyss to seemingly nowhere is where she needs to be. She looks at him, not too happily, and holds out her hand.

"Sorry Zakuro," he shrugs. "I can't. There's something blocking me."

"Kisshu," her voice then turns sarcastic. "Thanks."

They look out over the great drop and to the platform. She briefly contemplates telling him, but shakes that thought aside. _It's not the time_, she tells herself. Kisshu watches her before the need for answers is suddenly just too much. He misses her too much, and there's nothing worse than missing the person standing right next to you. He lowers his head.

"Zakuro, I know I told you that we would last forever and longer," he begins tentatively. "I meant that. I don't want us to argue, it doesn't feel right. I want us to work together, and I regret sending you away like that. I'm sorry."

"This isn't the time Kisshu," Zakuro replies, not even looking at him.


	19. Chapter 19

To Love

"Zakuro, this is hopeless. Let's just go back," Kisshu sighs.

"You can go if you want. I'm getting across," she replies.

"How are you going to do that? It's a hundred feet to the other side and a bottomless pit in between," he growls, growing impatient.

"The guards have to get in and out somehow too!" Zakuro hisses.

"Which is probably by taking the stairs and walking down, instead of fighting wolf like creatures and running from a boulder!" he snaps.

"That was obviously a trap for the untrained eye," she replies.

"Which is why we _both_ fell for it," he growls.

"I'm sorry," she murmurs. "I need to get in there though. I have to stop him."

"It can't be that important," he replies. "It would be easier to just find another way Zakuro, if it is that important. I'd even help you, because I'm sorry too. For all of this."

"No Kisshu, you can't help me. I have to do this on my one. Promise me that you'll stay out of this," she whispers.

"Alright then," he nods. "I trust you."

"Thank you," she smiles. "Now, aren't there things you should be doing? Good luck."

He nods. "Good luck to you too."

Zakuro watches him go with a heavy heart. Just when they started to make up, they had to split up. She smiles sadly, but assures herself that it's for the best. Then he disappears from her sight and she turns back to the drop. Her hand twitches towards the sai she keeps hidden. She pulls it out so that the meagre supply of light that filters in glistens off of it. She smirks and shoves the sai back into her back pocket. Then she bursts into a run straight for the drop. Instead of falling to her infinite death, she manages to stay on a nearly invisible bridge between the two sides. Invisible, until the light was reflected off it at least.

_Inner Omega, here I come_

Meanwhile, Kisshu stands behind a pillar. His eyes are fixed on the few passing guards. Or rather, that one particular, shifty looking guard. To him anyway. The only guard with a scarf to cover the lower half of his face. Kisshu can tell that this is the guard that broke Zakuro out of her cage. He wants to talk to him, but not in front of all the other guards. That would be foolish.

He slips away to bide his time, and to work on some other things. He walks down deserted hallways and towards to his ultimate goal. Soon, the large door rises up in front of him at the end of a hallway. Kisshu keeps walking on; ignoring the silent surveillance cameras. They're of no concern to him, especially considering who he plans to talk to. The finely carved doors swing open majestically of their own accord and he enters. Ahead of him is a throne like chair a good ten or twenty feet off the ground. Kisshu stops in front of the seated, barely concealing a smirk.

"So, you thought you could call the shots eh? Well, no can do I'm afraid. It's really not your fault, I just want out," he states.

The figure in the chair booms with laughter. The person's entire body trembling from the force of the laughter. Kisshu isn't best pleased by that. The figure's laughter eventually dies. Then the figure leans over to glare down at Kisshu in a menacing way before lurching back suddenly.

"Gwahahaha!" he laughs. "Like you'll get out of here alive!"

At that moment, metal shutters come crashing down over the few windows and the only door. Kisshu stares at the enclosed space, and the danger of the situation finally sinks in. He turns back to the figure whose laughing again. Kisshu reaches for something, but his hand catches on thin air. Then it all comes back to him. When Zakuro had touched his arm when thanking him, she'd taken his weapons! The figure suddenly lurches back again, but this time, he starts choking loudly. Kisshu's eyes widen.

"Quite pathetic aren't you?" a voice comments.

The person jumps down from behind the throne and lands in a crouch. He straightens up and immediately Kisshu stiffens. It's _him_. That guard that he wanted to talk to. The one who's been continually saving Zakuro's life over and over. He smirks at Kisshu in a slightly menacing way and starts towards him. Kisshu retreats a few steps, before trying to locate his own pair of sai. Unfortunately for him, he can't quite pull them free of their restraints. The ever present threat is coming at him with a murderous intent.

"It's simple. Freak. You're journey ends here," he growls threateningly.

Kisshu pulls harder on the hilts, and still nothing. He glares at the man in front of him. There's nothing worse than someone trying to kill you and being armed, without being able to defend yourself. He steps back even further and further with a wary, cautionary expression. Getting ever closer to the barred door, and being cornered.

_Disclaimer: If it is Tokyo Mew Mew then it is not mine._


	20. Chapter 20

_Thank you, my dear readers and reviewers._

To Love

_Last time;_

_"It's simple. Freak. You're journey ends here," he growls threateningly._

_Kisshu pulls harder on the hilts, and still nothing. He glares at the man in front of him. There's nothing worse than someone trying to kill you and being armed, without being able to defend yourself. He steps back even further and further with a wary, cautionary expression. Getting ever closer to the barred door, and being cornered._

"Say your goodbyes Kisshu," he laughs, before lunging at him.

* * *

"So this is Inner Omega," Zakuro murmurs. "I would have thought that it would have been better protected."

She's wandering along a single pathway supported by nothing and surrounded by nothing. The walls and ceiling are made of a violet tinted steel. There are no cameras in sight at all. The door at the other side is open. She keeps her eyes firmly on her target and doesn't miss a step. The resounding sound of her footfalls echo against the steel walls. Still nothing happens or appears. The silence is eerily ominous. She casts a quick glance down and almost chokes on her breath when she sees that there's no bottom. Then, her wolf instincts kick in and she darts for the door. A loud screech sounds as the door slides shut. At the very second she makes it through.  
"What was I saying about the security?" she pants.

Then strange clunking sounds come from behind her. Zakuro looks over her shoulder at the white room. The bookshelves and the electronic ladders roaming aimlessly. She pulls herself off the floor and stares at her surroundings. There's no sign of life. No cameras either. She bites down on her lip and wanders across a small bridge. Everything is on platforms and they're moving. Zakuro's first instinct is get to the centre. Though she's unnerved by the seemingly lack of security. In the centre is a glowing orb and Zakuro doesn't hesitate to go after it.

At the last moment, she starts for it. The whirring machines that passed her start noticing her the closer she gets. Then, a white disk comes flying towards her. Zakuro barely manages to dodge it, and it slices right through the metal floor. Her eyes are wide with shock. Some of the books fall from their place and little buzzing remote controlled machines come at her. Zakuro has two options. She can either revert to her Mew form, or run blindly and hope she's lucky. She scoffs and stares at the machines before turning and running for the orb.

She jumps for the platform the orb is on and skids to a halt in front of it. The machines swarm angrily outside, but she pays them no heed. Instead she turns her attention to the orb. The width is larger than her lower arm, and it's taller than it is wide. She doesn't waste time trying to make a guess. The orb glows a light violet colour. Zakuro sighs and tentatively reaches out, her entire lower arm stretching into it. Then she feels the core of it. That's when the lights flicker and go out. The machines hit the floor and fall apart. She knows what it is now. The power grid for the building. She would have thought it would have had greater security measures. Unless it's a dummy, to trick unwitting idiots.

She tries to pull her arm out, but the core starts pulling her further in. No matter how hard she tries, she can't break free of it. Then, the lights start flickering extremely fast and furiously. She can't help but cry out in pain at that. The orb is running low on power and so decides to take hers instead. Her struggles begin to weaken, slowly but surely weakening. She grabs the podium it hovers above to help support herself. Zakuro curses at her rotten luck, for what could be the last time.

* * *

"Ah!" Kisshu gasps, collapsing to his knees.

He feels slightly dizzy, and a lot of pain. His vision blurs and he falls to the ground. The rapid pounding of his heart echoes in his ears, but numbness is quickly taking him over. His consciousness is slipping from his grasp, and he can't stop it. In his head, he feels that he failed…

**Author's Note: Ahaha, I guess not many people will be happy with this chapter. Never fear! It's not the last one.**

_Disclaimer: If it belongs to Tokyo Mew Mew, then it is not mine. End of._


	21. Chapter 21Special Chapter

**39 reviews! That's the most I've ever gotten for any story! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**Important:**

To get up these stories, I've had to neglect my homework. With the whole transition into 3rd year happening right now, I just need to catch up. It wouldn't be so much of a bother if I hadn't been missing the best to most parts of school for over the past year. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait a while. I had to get this last chapter up for you guys though.

Thank you for all of your reviews and favs and alerts. They mean the world and more to me. Thank you.

To Love

Kisshu's eyes fly open suddenly and he stares at the ceiling. Out of breath. Then, a glint catches his eye and he drags himself to his knees and reaches for the dagger. His fist closes around the handle and he sighs before getting to his feet. He glances around the room warily and wonders why he isn't dead. It definitely felt like he was dying earlier, but he hasn't been bleeding. Or maybe he's half dead and delusional. Zakuro did say that some people hallucinate during a near death experience from the lack of oxygen reaching the brain. It was never quite like what he was seeing though, so he shakes off that thought.

A loud screech comes from the metal shutters blocking the doors and windows. Then, with a great clatter they fall. Then, he turns his attention to the door. A scrambling sound rushes ever closer. Footsteps. He backs off and straight into the stone statue of a knight. The wall rumbles as it pulls away. With little to no other choice, Kisshu decides to take the exit and hope for the best. The walls are just like that other entrance. The cave walls and tunnel was carved out ruggedly. Mould is covering the entire passageway, along with the cobwebs and dust. There isn't even a glimmer of light anywhere.

Suddenly Kisshu comes to a stop. He frowns as a low grinding sound reverberates around the almost lifeless traverses. A moment or two after that, there is an ominous, eerie silence that rules over everything. Then, like lightning, there's a sudden burst of light. He follows that immediately and knows it's the right way. He stops at the corner and stares at the wooden door ahead of him. Then he flits across and slips in; being careful not to be seen by any hidden cameras or guards. If there is any. After a few steps, he realises that it's gone. He can't see anything, or smell the dank mildew. In fact, he can't hear the constant splashing of rain that somehow seeped through the layers of earth.

Then, more light comes from ahead and he reaches another door. Kisshu pushes it open and his eyes immediately widen at the sight before him. The lights are flickering on and off from the violet tinted ceiling. Then, he sees the white machines buzzing around erratically. The platforms with bookshelves upon bookshelves are moving in quick, jerking motions. He moves in further. No longer finding the strange electrical source that prevented him from using his species inherent abilities, he hovers over to the only still platform. Then from there onto the central platform.

"Zakuro!" he gasps.

"Argh!" Zakuro grimaces at the pain shooting through her.

Zakuro is slumped against the side of the podium. Her hand still trapped inside the power generator. The actual orb itself is flickering and emits electrical surges from itself. Kisshu dodges them and turns Zakuro to face him. Her eyes are half closed and she's close to falling unconscious. His hand jerks back when a current of electricity shoots down her arm. She winces again.

"Zakuro, what happened?" he demands, keeping her looking at him.

"Kisshu… The generator… I couldn't stop it…" then she passes out.

"What? No, Wake up!" he frowns.

In an instant, another surge forces him far back. He glares at the machine and stands up, moving towards it. He resists the surges that try their best to force him away. He ignores the sparks that graze his skin. Then, he reaches it. In his head, he has no real idea what to do, but he doesn't need to. On instinct, he reaches out and forces his own hand in. Pain shoots through him at the sudden electrical charge. It quickly fades from his mind though.

In the end, all that matters to him, and all that he's thinking about, is freeing her. Anything else he can deal with later, but right now, she is his goal.

_**Inherent Abilities: The disappearing through portals and hovering.**_

_Disclaimer: If it belongs to Tokyo Mew Mew and any of its affiliates and subsidiary's then it is not mine._

Once again, I am sorry that you have to wait now.


	22. Chapter 22

To Love

A light violet light rushes over him. Then everything turns pure white. There's no buildings, and no furniture. Just white everywhere. Until he notices Zakuro standing a few feet from him with her back facing him. Kisshu immediately smiles and calls out to her. She glances over her shoulder, watching him with sad eyes. His smile instantly fades.

"Zakuro," he prompts. "Is something wrong?"

"You're here too," she murmurs. "You shouldn't have come."

"Come? Where are we?" he frowns.

"Where do you think?" she laughs bitterly. "Inner Omega. I told you not to follow me."

"I wasn't trying to, I just… got here," he replies. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "I shouldn't have left you there in the first place."

"What are you talking about? Zakuro, what's wrong?" Kisshu demands.

"They're trying to wipe out the Cyniclons, and they're trying to turn those creatures out in the jungle into living weaponry. You have to stop them. Promise me that, at least," she smiles, sadly.

"Of course," then he pauses. "Wait, what about you?"

"I'm the only thing keeping this generator working," she replies. "I'll be fine here Kisshu. You needn't worry. Go."

Then suddenly, blinding light surged towards him, and like the tide, it pulled him and her apart. The only difference being that she wasn't looking at him anymore, and that he knows she was the root cause of it all. His eyes fly open and he lurches forward. He scrambles to his feet and stares at the soft glow from the generator, but no sign of _her_. She was gone. Having left without a single trace. He was alone. He had to fight and he had to win. That was the only way to get her back. Though where she had gone to, and how he would get her back; were still a mystery.

A _clunk!-i_ng sound comes around him on the platforms. The machines pick themselves up and start buzzing around, ignoring Kisshu. He doesn't pay that one, strange act any heed as he races for the exit. He won't take any chances of being re-directed outside into that jungle of death with the monstrous, and very rarely placated, creatures. He pauses at the exit, listening for sounds of life in the office. There is. Kisshu doubles back to the entrance to Inner Omega. Thankfully, there is another path. Unfortunately, it's very small and he would have to squeeze through. The walls on either side don't look too soft.

He sighs and follows it in an attempt to find some other, haphazard way out. Within a few minutes though, it seems he's going nowhere… and going nowhere _very_ slowly. The spare room, or whatever there is, is rapidly decreasing and he's coming _extremely_ close to being stuck in place. This is, quite obviously, not a particularly nice thought. Then he squeezes through an incredibly tight part before falling into a circular area that's been painstakingly carved out. He looks behind himself, at where he just came from to see the gap closing. Kisshu's eyes widen before he sighs and continues onward.

Instinctively, he keeps his guard up just in case and follows a tunnel. This one is harder to navigate than the first. Mostly because of the roots hanging from the ceiling and jutting out of the walls. Even the floor is littered with them. They aren't exactly anyone's idea of thin either. More and more roots slip from whatever intricate knot they were naturally tied into and onto his path. Kisshu struggles to keep his balance at some areas because some roots seem to move of their own accord.

Painstakingly slowly, he makes it to a point where the tiniest glimmer of light filters in a good few metres away; which might take a small eternity to reach. A smile crosses his features at the light. The first sign that he's going the right way in a long time. With his newly in sight motivation he presses onward and soon enough; reaches his goal. His escape from the bleak darkness of the caves and underground tunnels that seem to run endlessly.

He huffs, out of breath, the smile still visible on his face. Tentatively, he reaches out for t last root and pulls it out of his way. The sudden intrusion of light causes to squint, but it doesn't take too long for him to adjust. He steps out, walking in a daze like state and staring out at the massive expanse of untouched forest stretching ahead of him. The setting sun is just beyond the farthest rim of treetops as its dying light surrenders to the inevitable coming of night. He turns to look at where he came from to see the green, vine covered entrance to a cave on the very highest point of a steep cliff. The only land visible from all around in the dense greenery of the trees.

Kisshu turns back to the dying rays of the sun as over half of it has now been swallowed by the creatures of the jungle. He nods, remembering the promise he made to Zakuro, and vowing that he will complete it.

The clock is ticking down to zero. For him, for his people, and for her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! A break! Maths and French test! So, French, English, Science, computing, home economics... etc. So, yea, I'm working on the chappie! Thanks for reading and reviewing and all that jazz. I wish you all the best!**

**IMPORTANT!**

I'm sorry for making you wait, but meanwhile, you might you might want to check out _La Corda D'oro_. It's absolutely amazing! Just my opinion...

Does anyone know what which is easier? Piano or Keyboard.


	23. Chapter 23

To Love

Kisshu feels a small smirk form as his eyes finally find what he's been looking for. The young woman looks up from the small creatures surrounding her and yipping playfully. She meets Kisshu's gaze with happiness, but that swiftly departs. It's replaced by a sorrowful, reluctant acceptance and she nods to him. She kneels down beside them and strokes their backs and heads with love. Kisshu resigns himself from his, for a week, constant watch.

"Is this necessary?" she murmurs.

"If you want the creatures here enslaved, then no," he replies, his thoughts distant.

"When will this occur?" she sighs, resigned.

"When can you be ready?" Kisshu smirks.

"We are a kind and peaceful beings," she meets his confused gaze. "We know nothing of warfare."

"Tomorrow. We'll go and attack the main building. While the people are drawn out, we'll take the weaker ones in with us to finish them. Then everything will go back to normal," Kisshu states, turning away. "By the way, you've never told me your name."

"My name is Cerienylia," she replies, slightly confused.

He walks off. _So Cerienylia it is then_. The darkness of the jungle cloaking his retreating figure. He watches the creatures around him darting through the air, and flitting across the canopy. Even the huge ones hefting their huge weight on stumpy, tree trunk legs whilst their fifty feet long neck stretches above most of the foliage. He tries to think of them as the living beings that the girl can, but all he can see is weapons. He stops in his tracks at that very simplistic thought.

* * *

"What's that?" Taruto asks, leaning over a control panel.

"Seems like we have an intruder," Pai mutters.

"Yes," Kisshu whispers, grinning mischievously. "I'm back."

He disappears into the shadows, leaving the portal open for his return. Through the winding hallways, he finds the sole room that they kept the supply of Chimera Anima. The sound of rapidly approaching Cyniclons reaches him and he hastily grabs as many as he possibly could and disappears back to the open portal just as the door opens. Pai and Taruto stare in at the mess of supplies.

"Oh, this mess'll take ages to clean!" Taruto complains.

"It was Kisshu," Pai mutters. "I recognise his Cyniclonian energy signal."

"Oh," Taruto frowns. "Well, I hope he's okay then."

* * *

Kisshu lands lithely on a tree branch in a crouch. Looking around, he doesn't recognise where he is. The portal moved while he was away. The crunching of undergrowth slowly approaches him, yet he remains still and vigil. Ahead of him, through the dense foliage, is the dark grey of the Sanctum (1). A louder _crunch!_ comes from beside him, and he finally looks away from the building. Her golden eyes meet his and she nods once, ready to summon the creatures of the jungle to fight.

Then it seems to dawn on him. The timeline is different. After all, he only spent a few minutes in the hideout. The metallic armour on the creatures must have taken quite a while to make. He moves to tell her that it's time, but stops in his tracks. A pang of guilt resounds in his chest for what he's about to ask them to do. That guilt is inevitably pushed away.

"Wait here," he then grins. "Wouldn't want'cha getting hurt now."

No one notices as he perches on a tree branch. None of the guards look up to the jungle, they're all lolling around, half asleep. Safe to say, that phase one is as easy as pie. The guards pose absolutely no threat. They'd have to be extremely lucky to land a few hits, if any at all. After that, he has to somehow break in. The rest? Well, he's just going to make that up as he goes along.

* * *

(1) I've forgotten what I called the building, but I do think it had something to do with Sanctum.

The name _Cerienylia_ is pronounced Serene- ill- ee- a.

**Important!**

**Ah, well, for those of you who know why I'm going to quit, keep this on the DL, **_**please**_**? Ahaha, about the quitting date, that's completely been abolished (Discarded). I haven't heard back from *, shall we call her that? Yes, I think so. So, I haven't heard back from *, well, except for that I've written in the wrong 'format' kind of thing. So, I have to start from scratch. Then there's the other stuff, the business half that I've yet to learn. So, all in all, I have absolutely no idea. I think it'll be another few months at least. Oh, for those who know, then it's definitely going to be called**

_**Dusk**_

**Now, for those of you who don't understand that, what about this?**

**Would you like me to write a family fic for KisshuXZakuro?**

**I'm so sorry, reading over quickly, this felt rushed, but I'm out of time. Or close enough. Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading. Any reviews and such would be greatly appreciated. Thank you!**


	24. Chapter 24

To Love

"Are you ready?" Kisshu asks.

"We are unrehearsed in warfare," Cerienylia frowns. "However, we will not lose our homeland and our minds to invaders. I hope we can carry this out proportionally."

"Then," he grins. "Let the games begin!"

Loud roars reverberates around the entire jungle. Then, in a tremendous stampede, they all break through the last of the trees and straight for the guards and the Sanctum. Each of the creatures are giants, barely able to stay below the canopy in the highest reaching trees and leaving huge gaps in their wake the size of half a football pitch (Width). The sheer bulk of them breaks through the metal of the building, and Kisshu heads in through the gaps. Cerienylia follows behind him closely, and behind her, are some wolf-like creatures. They keep to a low crouch and deep growls rumble through their chests.

Kisshu pulls back against a wall as some guards rush past. Cerienylia pauses in her steps, and the wolves sense her reluctance to take part. Kisshu glances back at her, but keeps going. He doesn't have time to wait on her, there's something he's been waiting for and he's determined to get the chance to get it. Cerienylia rushes after him, too scared to do much else. The wolf-like creatures bound after them.

"Don't worry," she whispers, petting one's head. "We'll have our freedom soon."

A loud _screeching_ sound comes from all around them, and a wall starts buckling. A herd of strange creatures come racing through, nearly trampling them in the process. Cerienylia's eyes widen as they pass. She's never seen such chaos and mass panic before, and it _scares_ her. Panic filled adrenaline courses through her veins and she suddenly overtakes Kisshu as she races through the corridors. Kisshu momentarily stops, ever so slightly confused, before he decides to just follow her. It could help him form a plan. They quickly reach an intersection, and her momentum suddenly disappears. She glances around, completely confused. Then she turns to him for reassurance, but he turns away from him. His senses are suddenly bombarded by an odd sensation, and then a loud _Cccrcck!_ comes from the upper floor. The ceiling above them then buckles and dips before collapsing.

Kisshu leaps back just in time to avoid a large piece of concrete, but just as he does so, something catches his eye. From through an open door, there was a room filled with control panels. There was only one person in that room, and possibly the only other person inside, but that's beside the point. His eyes widen as he vaguely recognises her, and after his view is completely blocked off, he remembers. Miyu. That girl was Miyu, and it was the first time he'd seen her since she set her Hymera after the Mews and Cyniclons. His fists clench angrily.

_You'll pay Miyu…_

**Author's Note: Here ya go! Hope you enjoy. Oh, and I called her * because she's my teacher. Not because I'm calm and collected, just ask people I've reviewed for!**


	25. Chapter 25

To Love

"Kisshu!" Cerienylia gasps. "Are you okay? Kisshu? Millenri, looks like we're alone now. Let's try our best."

The endless myriad of metal and cables surrounding them starts to slowly uncoil and loosen because the ground rumbles , but it does so, so lightly no one really notices. A greyish wolf bounds up and along the corridors, keeping out of sight and sniffing range. The eyes are a dark grey black with a hint of dusty violet. The wolf stalks them cautiously amongst the rubble and wires, but without malice and hunger. It almost seems to have a life all of its own; of a type that humans wouldn't understand. Cerienylia pauses in her steps to notice a quivering mass of blue-grey fur. Her first instinct is to help it, whatever it is, but she pushes that down and continues on her way. Kisshu had told her not to stray from the plans, and she had promised she wouldn't.

* * *

Kisshu on the other hand seems to have forgotten ever mentioning that. He's on the hunt for Miyu, and is guessing at every twist and turn which direction is right. Then, he comes face to steel with a collapsed wall and thousands of cables hanging out of it. Kisshu moves to turn away in defeat, when an energy signal resonates in him. _This isn't a wall… She's here._ A small twitching creature catches his eye and he decides to use the Chimera Anima, after all, it would be a shame if he didn't use it. The creature stops moving as the Chimera Anima enters its body, before growing to giant proportions. Large buck teeth stick out at the front and the eyes are a glowing crimson red. It has a long droopy snout, similar to an ant eaters and hooves like a rhino. Sharp pieces of bone stick of its mouth. It roars loudly before charging at the wall and bursting through on the first try.

Kisshu stands and stares at the pristine silver, but with a violet tint, walls, floor and elevator. _She _is there too. She stands and watches him with cold eyes. Any and all surprise that she's feeling is expertly hidden with a mask of annoyance. In all honesty, Miyu had hoped he died in that last battle with the Hymera. She wanted him gone, and would do anything in her power to make that a reality. Her attention flickers to the strange Chimera Anima in front of her. She reaches for a weapon, but that's knocked out of her hand instantly.

"Nice try," Kisshu grins.

Miyu scowls at him, walking backwards. "You will die and you will rot."

The floor beneath her parts and the platform she's on begins lowering. First to disappear are her leather boots, then her jeans, and next the jacket where she hides her weapons. She throws a small hand gun type weapon to his feet, and he scowls. She's not remorseful, nor is she becoming caring. The weapon is a symbol of how pathetic he is to her. She believes he'll fail without help and looks down on him and everything he does. She's not that high and mighty, and Kisshu's going to prove it. He kicks it away and walks off. His original goal coming back to the fore front of his mind.

The creature glances up him lazily as he strides past. It _could_ follow him, or it could keep eating the cables. Mmm, cables… Kisshu stops at the intersection just before that 'wall'. His instincts go into overdrive and pushes him forward. Each step he takes leaves something pulsating at the back of his mind, but alas, he can't reach it to make it out. He comes to a stop when he sees a flash of grey fur and a tail. _Wolf_ echoes in his mind. _No, there aren't any wolves here… So then… Zakuro?_ He pushes on and after the wolf who keeps managing to stay just out of sight. The scraping of claws on metal is the only thing guiding him through the halls. He can't catch sight of it, no matter how fast he goes, despite the scraping sounding at the same speed. _Wait!_

**Author's Note: Sorry, short chapter today. I'll get the next one up within a week, I promise you. If somehow, oddly, I don't, then send me a PM and tell me to get my ass in front of Microsoft Word.**

**Now, to address my two best reviewers!**

**Kisshufan4ever:** One, thank you so much for reviewing. I don't know what I'd do without you! You ever reviewed at midnight once. I don't really think that was too smart, you should have waited, but thanks. Oh yea, and when I asked what was easier, thank you for telling me it was keyboard, but I'm going with piano.

**Mew-serene:** Oh, what would I do without you too? You're amazing! Thank you so much! You mentioned once that I keep breaking the records for awesomeness, that was nice to read. I'm not sure I agree though. There are plenty people with stories more awesome than mine. Thankies all the same!

**Now to EVERBODY**

**Hmm, *flower petals* To quit, or not to quit? Let's see how this imaginary flower goes…**

**Quit. Stay. Quit. Stay. Quit. Stay. Quit. Stay. Quit. Stay. Quit… Oops, looks like a rip.**

**Guess that means I'll be taking a break and getting straight back to writing! No quits! For now, at least.**

**Trust me when I say that I'll be extremely busy in a few months. Okay then, also, there may/ may not be a third instalment (A.K.A. Last instalment), but if there is, then it'll be after my break. I'll be sorry to keep you waiting, but that's how the cookie crumbles…**

**How about a separate family fic too? Just name the two characters from the show and I'll go with the two most mentioned. Though I don't write Yuri or Yaoi. Is that how you spell it? I have no problem with it generally though. (Not too sure what it means, but it's boy-boy and girl-girl, right)? I mean, there are these two guys in Lesvos who are hilarious, they my tummy hurt for days from laughing! So I have nothing against it. Yea, anyway, so it can be any couple really. I'd like to expand my horizons.**

**Whew… Is this longer than the chapter? Wow, that's a first if it is. Bye, thanks for reading!**

**P.S. Currently got the most chapters of all my stories! Reviews too, sadly...**

**I'M SO UNPOPULAR!**


	26. Chapter 26

To Love

"Zakuro!" Kisshu yells.

All around him is utter silence. The wolf led him around in circles, squares, rectangles and who really knows what else. Then, at this intersection, it decided to just up and vanish. There are no scrapes, or sliding cables. There isn't even a crackling open wire to break the eerie, hollow silence. Just Kisshu, on his own. Looking around, there isn't anything he recognises. It seems that he was just hallucinating. He decides to keep walking onwards, in hope of coming across something he knows.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Cerienylia whispers, head in her hands. "I've gotten us all hopelessly lost! We're doomed. I've doomed us all!"

The wolven-like creatures around her look slightly awkward and not too sure what to do. Then, one of them turns and falls into a low crouch, growling and snarling at where they came from. Then, a door to the side slides open, and someone walks out. Cerienylia jumps to her feet and lifts her stick/spear is front of her in defence. Her allies lean forward, snarling viciously.

"Who goes there?" she calls out.

"A phantom, for now," the voice replies.

One of them snarls loudly, and she nods. "He's right. Show yourself!"

"As you wish,"

Miyu steps out into the dimly lit corridor. Her hands are clasped firmly behind her back, but she reveals her best untrustworthy smile. She's so pleased to have riled them up so much already. She hasn't even begun carrying out her true plan for their untimely meeting. Her eyes settle on Cerienylia, and her smile fades. Usually she loves a nervous, skittish victim because they run and scream and _panic_, but she's so different.

"What do you want?" Cerienylia whispers, her voice small and nerve wracked.

"Why, I just wanted to see who I was up against. My uncle can be a bit demanding, so I take free time when I can," Miyu replies, smiling sweetly. Too sweetly.

Then suddenly, out of seemingly nowhere, a grey wolf leaps forward. It lands just in front of Miyu and drops into an immediate crouch to snarl. Miyu's eyes widen slightly. She recognises those eyes. The look in the wolves eyes are just the very same as Zakuro's when she came to confront Miyu the night before…

* * *

"So, this is where you've been hiding," Zakuro comments.

"What the?" Miyu gasps. "How are you here? I thought you were dead, everyone thinks you're dead! What have you gotten yourself into? It's that Kisshu; isn't it? He's brainwashing you, I just know it! I-"

"Miyu, you only wish I were dead," Zakuro states. "Don't lie to me. You've been mitigating these efforts from the background all along. The people of the forest are so weak because of what you've done, and you plan to annihilate the Cyniclons."

"Alright," Miyu frowns. "Correct Zakuro, dear, so what are you going to do?"

"I can't help Miyu… Kisshu will defeat you, that I know and swear," Zakuro smiles. "You should retreat."

* * *

Full of rage, Miyu activates the blade attached by metal armlets and slashes at the wolf. Only at the last possible moment, the wolf pulls back enough to be spared its wrath. Then, seeing an opening, it lurches forward and bites Miyu's shoulder before running away. Pushing Cerienylia back in the process. Her back hits a bump in the wall and she falls back into a tunnel. Her creatures' race after her, but it shuts before Miyu can follow.

"I swear you'll pay," Miyu growls.

* * *

"That wolf just dragged me back to this intersection," Kisshu groans. "I think I was finally getting somewhere too."

He turns to his right, but a pack of snarling feral creatures are ready to pounce. The wolf is nowhere in sight, so he goes down the left hand route. The one with the most damage done to it. He doesn't want to chance being re-directed by teleporting, so he clambers up and over the three collapsed ceilings. Some parts of the wall came down with it too. There's a lot of debris cluttered about. Some parts are completely blockaded off by the almost fully collapsed fourth ceiling.

Then, in the distance, he sees a large, grand door. The blood in his veins turn to ice and each breath is filled with frosty particles. He remembers that room. He could hardly forget. Especially because of what happened after that, and what he's determined to fight for. _That was you, Zakuro, wasn't it? You wanted me to find you again…_

A newer determination washes over him and he pushes himself forwards faster and faster. His desperation is almost palpable. The metal crumbles around him, but he doesn't notice the near danger.

**Author's Note: I think this is over a week, and if it is WHY WASN'T I TOLD! If not, then sorry about that. Hee hee, happy reading everyone!**

**Some bad guys just don't want to lie down and disappear, ne?**


	27. Chapter 27

To Love

"Uncle!" Miyu yells, thrusting the doors open. "Where have you been? You're supposed to be in charge, and you've let the idiot _feral _in! … That's it. I'm summoning the council and we're removing your authority. Your reign is over, and you _will_ fall!"

With that said, she slams the door shut behind her. Miyu's heels click against the metal floors. She exudes an air of absolute power and determination. Yet, there's a sense of vulnerability she carries, which isn't good considering the amount of enemies gathered around her. The walls have quiet, invisible eyes that see, hear and smell everything going on. Even the most private of things…

* * *

Kisshu stares at the hole in the wall. The passage leads back to where he had last seen Zakuro. A slight feeling of panic comes over him, for everything he wishes he could ensure and erase. Then, tentatively, he creeps inside the passageway. Everything around him is stone, and the dim lighting hardly illuminates anything. Small, high-pitched scraping sounds echo all around, and water drips from the ceiling. Every step Kisshu takes ends with a _splash!_

Suddenly, a loud explosion comes from behind him. Surprised, he turns to see what's happened. Yet, the darkness of the passageway and smoke at the tunnel entrance block everything from view. Realising that he now has pursuers, Kisshu speeds up. The memories from when he was last there flash in the back of his mind. It felt like so, so long since he had last seen her. Yet, he can't help but worry about what had happened when she pushed him away, and freed him.

Louder scraping noises roar behind him, and he pushes on. The dank smell of mildew grows stronger, until it's impossible to ignore. Kisshu comes to a sudden stop, nearly slipping on the watery, murky floor. The few sights he can make out are of the stone walls. Yet, he feels like he's not been there before. As if, he's taken the wrong route, and there was an intersection he just hadn't noticed in passing.

Realising that he's completely and hopelessly lost, Kisshu stops. The constant dripping water from above is the only noise. Kisshu turns cautiously, trying to make sure he's lost his pursuers. Seeing almost nothing, but definitely no people, he turns to keep going. Then, a loud crackle catches his attention, before lights flood the cavern chamber. The fluorescent lights are blinding, without having come from nearly complete darkness. Kisshu backs away slowly, his eyes starting to begin the long transition to cope with it.

Instantly, his arms drop to his sides, and he staggers backwards. All around the rim of the cavern are people. People glaring down murderously at him. It's impossible not to notice the wooden and stone spears, designed to stop enemies from fleeing. Slight irritation washes over Kisshu. After all, he'd been in a rush with everything that had been happening.

* * *

Cerienylia stares out tentatively at the long stretch of empty hallways. Her pack of wolven creatures lying in wait behind her. The absolute silence is terrifying. Then a quiet laughing rings out amidst the empty, soulless halls. Cerienylia backs off with one hand on her wolven creatures, and to make sure they're safe. A figure wanders out and into the field of rubble. Reddish eyes catch in the light, and the wolven creatures start snarling fiercely. The figure giggles quietly and starts forward.

"… W.. Who are you?" Cerienylia whispers, fearfully.

"Moi?" the figure giggles. "Oh, I'm just a rebellious teenage girl. I'm looking for someone, but, he wants to destroy this forest, and he _lies_… Perhaps you know him? He's a Cyniclon, and his name is Kisshu."

Instantly, Cerienylia stumbles back. Her hand covering her mouth, and trying to hide her shock. The wolven creatures howl loudly in resentment. Next, the shock seems to wear off suddenly. A darkness extends outwards from them, and they exude fury. Lowering her head, Miyu smirks evilly, pleased with the chaos she's caused.

**Author's Note: SORRY!**

**Late again, I know. I hope this is enjoyable, and for those who've gotten confused, the tunnel thing is from Chapter 22 Special Chapter, if you need a refresher. Remember, Zakuro disappeared, leaving Kisshu alone in Inner Omega. Then, he went and got Cerienylia and the creatures from the forest to break in and stop the general dude-person-thingy who wants to destroy Cyniclons. He's been led to the big boss' room and went through the tunnel to where he is now. Miyu, at the start, was yelling at the general dude person. Making the evil general person a relation of Miyu's and, and, and…**

_**Zakuro's!**_

**Hope you enjoy, and I hope it's not too confusing. The end's coming soon. Wah! So, I need a decision made. My next Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction will be…**

**Lettuce and Kisshu?**

**Or**

**Taruto and Ichigo?**

**There's still time to put forth another idea. So, thanks for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28

_If this fails to make sense, then I recommend going back to read the previous chapter. Chapter 28._

To Love

Kisshu stares at the countless tribal people surrounding him. He most certainly didn't remember anything like that happening last time. Yet he's sure he went the exact same way as he did last. Nonetheless, it doesn't change his situation wondering how he got there. Someone pokes his shoulder with a stick and grunts, displeased. Kisshu glowers, bored with being poked by long sticks, and wishing they hadn't tied him upside down. He struggles against the bindings to no avail whatsoever. Then, the binding ropes snap, and he falls. The tribal people drag him over to a hut in the centre of their encampment, and leave him there.

The flap opens, and an old lady peeks out. When she sees him lying there, she waddles out, and cuts the rope before waddling back in, grumbling all the while. Kisshu stares at his free hands, and the cut ropes and doesn't bother staying to ask questions, or be tied up again. He disappears from sight, scrambling up a giant boulder. Then he notices the tunnel ahead of him. Just as he's ready to see where it goes, he sees Cerienylia stalking into the encampment. Surprised, he watches to see where she goes and what she does. The wolven creatures aren't anywhere in sight, which surprises him. Until a low growling echoes out behind him.

He barely dodges the gnashing, razor-sharp teeth going for him. Kisshu goes straight for the tunnel, and to everyone's surprise, a metal wall comes down. It closes off the only exit, but one of the creatures made it through, and is following him at a furious pace. Bored with being chased, and having to run away, he teleports, expecting the security system to re-route him outside the compound. Instead, he finds himself in a pure white room with a chair in the centre. Soft clicks reverberate through the room, and when they stop, the sound bounces off the walls nicely.

"I was hoping you would drop in," Miyu comments, lightly, and with a malicious smirk.

"You again," Kisshu frowns.

Miyu giggles. "Yes, of course. Moi. Then again, who else were you expecting? Your precious Zakuro maybe? Ah, but I'd advise you to stop seeking her out."

"You expect _me_ to listen to _you_?" Kisshu laughs.

"She's gone. Zakuro has gone far away, and she's not coming back. No matter how much you wish for things to be different, nothing will ever change," Miyu taunts.

"That's not true!" he exclaims. "You're just saying that!"

"My, my. You hate me, and my uncle for hunting down Cyniclons to kill. Now, why don't I tell you the greatest truth you'll ever hear?" Miyu grins. "_Zakuro is my cousin_."

Then, she simply disappears. Her laughter echoes through the room, recklessly taunting him. Pulling him under, and dragging him down. However, he doesn't break down and start waling senselessly like she had expected. Instead, he teleports himself out and away. Far, far away. Somewhere the strong grip and might of Miyu can't reach. Where she's powerless to stop him, but he vows to return as soon as he can. There's no sense of loss about him, just an anger that grows and grows.

Behind him, a portal slowly opens. Kisshu pulls out a dagger he found lying on the jungle ground, and throws it at a wall. It bursts through, and into a surveillance room. Before anyone can stop him, he flees through the portal. Back to the place where Miyu can't take anything from him. Where nothing she does will ever work. It's the safest place for him to go and recuperate. Even if it does take years to find his way back, he knows he'll finish what _she_ started. In the end, he'll have what he wants most now.

**Author's Note: Hi! Hello everyone, happy reading? I hope so. I really do. I'm sorry for holding up the upload of all my stories. Dark places are really dark, especially when they're in your mind, but there's light you can always fight your way back to. Remember that, it could really help; either you, or someone else. It's always worth the fight.**

**Ah, well, I have a teensy weensy favour to ask. Do you want me to end this next chapter, or on chapter 35? Just curious. Maybe this one… Anyway, still wanting to know what Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction you want next. Let me know, okay? Thank you!**


	29. Chapter 29

_This update is late. Late as the fire engines were to the apartment we were staying in when the pyromaniac decided to have some 'fun'. Also, late like we were when we were evicted today because she said to leave at any time when the other people came at 1._

To Love

A portal bursts open, depositing the Mews and Cyniclons onto the ground. They look at their surroundings warily. Everything is lilac tinted steel, and there's no end in sight. Everything is the same, and the walls, floor and ceiling have all blended together into one. They stand up, trying to gain some vantage for their surroundings, but nothing.

"Great, where are we now?" Minto sighs.

"I am afraid, not even we know," Sardon replies.

_... Help..._

"Did you just hear that?" Ichigo exclaims. "That voice… I swear there was something…"

"You're crazy," Minto snaps. "There's no one else here."

…

"I guess I didn't hear anything," Ichigo sighs. "But you don't have to be so mean about it."

_Help… Where… Help…_

"I definitely heard that!" Ichigo exclaims, alarmed.

"Oh, be quiet!" Taruto exclaims. "There's nothing here."

… … … … …_._

"There is,"

They look up to see Kisshu walking towards them. His head is lowered, shadowing his eyes. By his sides, his hands are tight fists. Hanging loosely on his shoulders is a tattered brown cloak covered in dust and dirt. Something about him is different, they can all feel it.

"What is this?" Pai frowns. "Where are we?"

"Inner Omega," Kisshu replies, lifeless.

"Forget that, where's Zakuro?" Minto yells.

Kisshu comes to an abrupt halt. He lowers his head even further, and the entire place they are seems to have died a little bit; and they know. They suddenly know that she isn't there, that she isn't anywhere. The silence is deafening, and crushing, but they can't find any words. Minto glares at him, furious beyond belief.

"We trusted you to take care of her, and now she's gone?" Minto screams. "We thought you cared, but you don't… You are a selfish, arrogant moron!"

He doesn't reply to that. The only reaction from him is when he points upwards. They rest look at him, confused. They don't know what he's pointing at. They can tell whether it's the ceiling, or heaven, or something else entirely.

_.. …. Help… Help…._

"That's Zakuro, isn't it?" Lettuce murmurs.

"I couldn't…" Kisshu mutters. "She wouldn't let me…"

"Wouldn't let you do what Kisshu?" Purin frowns. "Did you try and help her, and she pushed you away?"

"It was a fool's errand," Kisshu mutters. "There should never have been a bridge built, nor the gap filled. We should never have met."

"Don't be stupid!" Ichigo snaps. "We were there at that last battle with the Hymera. We saw how much you care about her and her about you. There's no way that should be erased."

"She would still be here now, and we wouldn't have met…" Kisshu stammers.

"Kisshu? You wouldn't have met who?" Pai asks.

Kisshu suddenly turns on his heels and flees. They stare after him, wide eyed and shocked. They look around themselves for something that could have startled him so much, but there's nothing at all. There's nothing and no one but them. Minto huffs, irritated.

"I knew he was no good," she states.

"Really, Minto? You're going to be that immature?" Ichigo snaps.

The two start arguing fiercely. Ryou pauses, and listens carefully for anything at all, but sound evades him except for the arguing.

Then, from behind the entire group, the ground ripples like water. Something stirs below the water-like area of floor. A person steps up, her eyes are burning fiercely. She steps out completely watching them like a hunter would its prey. A sly smirk forms on her face.

"Oh," they all look at her, startled. "What do we have here? Ah, yes, Mews and Cyniclons… I hadn't realised this was Cirque Du Freak."

"Miyu," Purin growls.

Miyu smirks, walking towards them. "Oh, how wonder and touching, you miss her. Such good friends you must be and such _poor_ enemies… Oh, but this has nothing to do with me."

"You're sure right it's not!" Taruto yells. "After all the problems you've caused, you've got some nerve coming and saying things like that!"

Miyu stops and she looks up. "Didn't he tell you then?" she sighs. "I suppose not, he wouldn't know. There's no reason for him to."

"What are you talking about?" Lettuce asks, nervously.

Miyu grins over at her, maliciously. "Zakuro is gone, and she won't come back. The screaming, and the pleas for help, they're all her. She's trapped in a lot of pain, but she's not allowed to die, even though that's the only way to relieve her of the pain."

"You!" Minto yells. "You just have to rub it in, don't you!"

Miyu sighs. "Zakuro is my cousin, and as my kin, she is a traitor. This is no better than a treat compared to what we would be prepared to do."

Suddenly, Miyu skips back. The malicious grin on her face pierces them. She laughs happily, elatedly, and the ground below her ripples. She raises her hand.

"Goodbye Mews, Cyniclons, let's never meet again,"

The ripples spread out, and suddenly she falls through. Purin lunges for the ripples, but hits the hard ground instead. She groans loudly and rolls onto her back. Keiichiro groans exasperatedly and shakes his head to his team.

Glitter suddenly rises in the centre of the two groups. It forms a person with her hands clasped in front of her chest. She takes in a deep breath.

"Zakuro!" Minto exclaims. "You're here, you're alive… How?"

Her eyes stay closed, and she doesn't move. "The exit, there is none. The pain is bearable, and Kisshu is losing a war… Aid him, and you will aid me… My faith lies with you."

Her opaque figure suddenly collapses in on itself. Below them all, the ground ripples, and then it falls away. They scream as they plunge down and down with no end in sight.

**Author's Note: Hello all! Another update, and as requested, it will have thirty five chapters, because it cannot go on forever. I hope you have all enjoyed, and I want to thank the show K-On for inspiring me to write the last parts. I love that ending theme, and the show too.**

**Thank you for reading, I appreciate it. Arigatou, xie xie , thank you, merci.**


	30. Chapter 30

To Love

Minto groans, rolling onto her back. Her eyes flit around the big hole they appear to be trapped in. Everyone else is sleeping deeply, and Minto really can't be bothered to wake them. She pushes Taruto out of her way and stands up. The only thing above them is blinding white light. White light and nothing else. The walls are sleek and smooth. She stamps her foot in fury and lets out a frustrated scream. There's no way out, and they're all trapped inside a hole. It wasn't exactly how she wanted to spend her weekend.

Purin sits up and rubs her bleary eyes. "What's all the fuss?"

"We're stuck in a stupid hole!" Minto shrieks.

"… Oh, so we are," Purin murmurs, sleepily.

"Get everyone up, we need to get a plan to escape," Minto snaps. "Hurry up, we don't have forever!"

"Yes boss," Purin grumbles, and meanders off to wake the others.

* * *

"Again? How many times is this going to happen?" someone yells.

"Calm down Darian, it's just a tribunal. Tell them what a traitor Zakuro is, and how she ditched us, and you, for that Cyniclon," Miyu yawns, bored.

"Like what?" Darian seethes. "That I spent my time helping her to escape, and she ran off into Inner Omega! They'll rip me apart, but why should you care? You stupid, selfish, arrogant-"

"Don't even go there!" Miyu screeches, furious.

Up above them in the ventilation system, Kisshu flinches from her nails-on-a-chalkboard voice. He sighs quietly, tiredly. The entire plan had failed, and he could tell that he wouldn't get a warm welcoming from Cerienylia. He hadn't figured out what made her so vicious towards him yet, but he would. Until then, he had to figure out what to do to get into the Inner Omega undetected. There was no more chaotic violence drawing the guards from their posts. Kisshu's sure he can't call upon the Mews and Cyniclons for help.

"I won't send them to their deaths," Kisshu says. "I won't be responsible for that."

He sneaks off, undetected and glad to get away from their constant screaming at each other. His ears are ringing from their bickering.

* * *

"Cerienylia, let them be," the village shamanka tells her.

"Grandmother, I cannot. I truly cannot," Cerienylia pleads, begging to be understood. "They have come to take our home from us. We must defend ourselves against the oppression they wish to sweep over us!"

"That strange young man is not a liar," the shamanka warns. "He is here to help us all. You must forgive and forget the words of that cowardice witch. She thrives to twist the souls of the pure to the darkness of an eternal night. Stay from her, and seek him out. He shall be our ally."

"Yes, of course," Cerienylia bows. "As you wish, oh wise shamanka, our guidance and bridge to the ancestry above."

Cerienylia leaves, backing out. To show her back to the village shamanka would be on level with the highest treason. She knows the shamanka heard the reluctant defeat in her voice. However, the shamanka was never wrong, and Cerienylia knew her place in the town. There was only so much freedom the villagers were afforded against the shamanka, and she had already used it all up. The wolven creatures bound up to her, licking her hands and nuzzling her gently. She ignores the pricking in her eyes and keeps walking. She grabs the reins from a horse, and they fly off to look for Kisshu. The anger inside of her is pushed away as the mission takes precedence in her mind.

She just hopes that nothing bad has happened…

* * *

"Ugh!" Ichigo frowns. "This wall is still as smooth as ever… Minto, how long do we need to attack it?"

"Oh, however long it takes," Minto sighs.

"Alright then, I…" Ichigo glowers. "Get off your backside and help us out! You lazy git!"

"Um, girls," Keiichiro calls out, to no response. "Girls!"

"I'm so sick of you ditching your work onto us!" Ichigo yells.

"I'm not ditching the work onto you, I'm supervising!" Minto screams back.

"Girls!" Keiichiro yells. "Over here, there's a door in the corner."

"… What? Really?" Lettuce asks, beaming.

"When'd you find that?" Purin asks, confused.

"I found it about an hour ago, but you girls didn't listen," Keiichiro replies, sheepishly.

"You loudmouth Ichigo, now look what you've done!" Minto declares. "If it weren't for you, we would've been out of her already."

"It… It's alright Ichigo, take deep breathes," Lettuce says.

Ichigo pouts. "Miss bossy boots… Thinks she's the best… So not… I'll show her…"

Sardon stops Taruto a moment before rope falls from the top of the hole. A boomerang hits the ground after that. Sardon looks up, wondering how the rope has come straight down the middle of the hole and landed in the centre. The bottom part curls around like a sleeping snake. It blends in perfectly with the ground. He instantly feels ill at ease with its sudden and unexplained appearance.

"Keiichiro, Ryou, look at this," Sardon calls out.

Only moments later, Cerienylia lands in a low crouch. She stands up abruptly, her spear held defensively in front of her chest. She has red war paint across her cheeks, making her look fiercer than she is. Sardon moves ever so slightly, and she thrusts the spear tip to his throat. Her eyes graze over everyone, speculative. Then she lowers her spear.

"You are with the strange boy, yes?" she asks.

"Strange boy?" Purin whispers. "Who's she talking about?"

"Um, by any chance, do you mean Kisshu?" Ryou asks.

"Who else?" Cerienylia asks, shoving a dagger into her back pocket. "Do not take the door. Leads to a waterfall drop. It rotates. Sometimes to a big fire… We go up from here."

"The rope?" Minto asks. "You've got to be kidding me, there's no way I'm climbing that!"

Cerienylia doesn't even bother to glance at her. "Fine, you stay and die."

"I take that back," Minto chokes on nerves.

"We go up from here," Cerienylia says. "Then you tell me all about Kisshu. If I know enough, I can track him."

**Author's Note: Sorry! It's kind of a filler chapter, and mostly talking… This is an absolute fail… I'm so sorry! Sorry! De Bu Qui! Gomenesai!**

**I promise it will pick up next chapter. It will, I can tell it will.**

***Shamanka – A female shaman. (I think)**

***Tribunal - A council, or court or something with three people. Tri for Three.**


	31. Chapter 31

To Love

Cerienylia drops into a sudden crouch. Her spear is thrust behind her, and points directly at Minto's right eye. Letting out a startled outcry, Minto staggers back, and falls onto a pile of metal parts. A loud clatter echoes out along the steel hallways. Like lightning, Cerienylia is on her feet. She grabs Minto by the collar of her shirt, and drags her away. Bewildered, the rest of the Mews and Cyniclons follow quietly.

At the intersection, Cerienylia lets go of her. She darts away and melds into the shadows; leaving those following her on their lonesome. They stare at each other, wondering what they could possibly do. Guards suddenly turn the corner, and raise their weapons, and more than ready to use them. The Mews and Cyniclons raise their hands in surrender; there's nothing more they can do.

"Are you going to leave them?" Kisshu asks, curious.

"No, they've served their purpose," Cerienylia replies, smiling.

"Purpose?" Kisshu frowns.

"Yes," Cerienylia nods. "They brought you out from hiding."

"Then do something!" Kisshu snaps, quietly.

She smiles at him. "It all rests with you."

He glowers at her, and darts out from his hiding place. He slips past everyone, and to a small opening in the steel walls. Cerienylia rolls her eyes and throws a dagger. It barely misses Kisshu, and slices through the myriad of various wires and cables. Electricity explodes from the damaged area, hissing, spitting and lashing out.

The guards rush over to survey the damage, and Cerienylia knocks out the last guard watching over the Mews and Cyniclons. Kisshu lands a few feet away from the rest of them. He doesn't at all look pleased, but Cerienylia certainly does.

"Come along then Kisshu," Cerienylia smiles. "We have a lot to be doing."

"No, I'm doing this on my own," Kisshu glowers, then laughs. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine without me!"

Instantly, she draws a sword from the bindings on her back. She swings it until it touches Minto's throat. Cerienylia's grip on the hilt tightens, and she shows no signs of letting go. She glares as Kisshu continues walking away, having not noticed the predicament his allies and enemies were currently in. Cerienylia takes a step forward, and sends a dagger flying past his head.

"You're coming with me, Kisshu," Cerienylia warns. "If you don't, then these people shan't see the next moonrise."

He turns to her, slowly and reluctantly. He clearly isn't pleased, but he joins them, albeit reluctantly. Cerienylia smiles, very pleased.

* * *

Checking that no one has followed her, Cerienylia drops to one knee. Green fire erupts before her. It doesn't burn the branches it's alight upon. A soft grumble comes from the swaying grassy flame. She lowers her head, and crosses her left arm across her chest.

"Wise Shamanka," Cerienylia says. "I have him here. A little more time, then he shall be our ally. Wise Shamanka, I swear upon-"

"You cannot bribe and threaten!" the Shamanka exclaims, angry. "Earn his alliance. He cannot participate unwillingly!"

She lowers her head further, and inches back. "Apologies, my Shamanka! I will work to earn his trust. He shall be the ally we seek."

"Now Cerienylia, we have no time with which to waste," the Shamanka warns. "The lenient doors of destiny are closing. Only moments in time shall be spared to gain his trust. Be warned, as fate conspires against us…"

The flames begin to die down, but she's already gone. In the treacherous stone maze, Cerienylia darts from passageway to passageway. The hourglass is ticking down, and she knows she must be out before the last grain slips away. If she doesn't make it, then she will never be seen again. Knowing that, Cerienylia pushes herself onward, faster.

_Time ticks onward, awaiting no one… I shall not fail you, Shamanka…_

**Author's Note: Oh, I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting! I'll update sooner next time; I promise. At the end, the italics, they are Cerienylia's thoughts. Thank you for reading!**


	32. Chapter 32

To Love

As she approaches, she sends them off with a glare. Cerienylia watches as the Mews and Cyniclons scatter as fast as their legs can take them. Slowly, she edges closer to Kisshu. He sits on the outer perimeter of the small cove, but close enough that small draft of heat from the fire still reaches him. Cerienylia places her spear down behind him, and steps back. It's her way of saying that she just wants to talk, and she isn't a threat. She lowers her head and clasps her hands, waiting for him to move and speak; for him to do something.

"What do you want?" Kisshu asks. "Isn't there someone else you want to blackmail into helping you?"

"Apologies," Cerienylia replies, but is reluctant to say more.

"Is that it?" Kisshu asks. "A half-hearted apology?"

"You want more?" she frowns, then finds a source of confidence. "Then earn more. Make use of yourself."

She then storms off, irked. Kisshu sighs, and continues to sulk in his little corner. However, sitting on his own in the near cold doesn't shake the cobweb of words weaved in his mind. Kisshu needs answers, and he needs to know them soon.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Miyu screeches, ready to tear her hair out. "You fool! This is all your doing!"

He grabs her wrists, trying to placate her. "Are you that stupid? You think you're any better than me?" he scoffs. "You're just a girl. You're powerless; now get lost!"

Cerienylia darts back behind the corner, and out from sight. She counts slowly with her fingers up to number six; then she glares around the corner. All Miyu and Darian do is yell and fight; it's all anyone really seems to do. A pang of home-sickness rises in Cerienylia, but she forces it down as far and fast as she can. She doesn't concern herself with Darian's beliefs; the most talented hunters in her tribe are the women anyway. Cerienylia takes a deep breath and is instantly calmer.

"Ah, so you're still feuding…" she smiles. "Never mind, you make an ideal ploy…. Despise us as you wish, yet, you shall become our greatest aid."

She turns on her heel, and quickly disappears amongst the shadows, leaving Darian and Miyu to continue fighting, oblivous to her presence. They aren't her current priority, but they're high on the list. She just hopes they don't go for each other's throats until she doesn't need them anymore. As she turns a corner, she finds Purin waiting for her with Taruto.

"What are you doing here? You should have stayed with the others." She says, surprised to see them.

"Are those the people who started this?" Purin asks.

"Why do you care?" Cerienylia snaps. "Your ally shall be returned to you. Nothing more is relevant."

"Even if we get her back," Taruto says, thoughtfully and carefully. "The things that happened can't be undone. Besides, Kisshu seems depressed; that's just not right."

Cerienylia watches them walk away. "… I suppose I underestimated your desires…"

* * *

The village in the caves is lively and buzzing with life and suspicions. Everyone is talking about the stranger who walked in and straight towards the Shamanka's tent. Actions like that are forbidden even to the highest ranking residents; and no one is particularly patient when it comes to getting answers. They can't barge in on their holy Shamanka, so they content themselves with wild imaginings of the person with no respect for their way of life. However, inside the tent, the attitude is much calmer.

"So you're the Shamanka?" Kisshu asks, staring at the small, hunched over woman.

He stares at the strange dream-catchers and feathers hung on the wall. As if they weren't strange enough, bones lay scattered on the floor along with rune stones and wild herbs. If he didn't know any better, then Kisshu would be sure he's in a witch's tent.

"Am I a disappointment for you?" she asks, smiling wisely; as though she knows his thoughts. "I assume you come seeking advice. This is your destiny, and I cannot guide you through it."

"I'm not asking for a guide, I just want to know some things," Kisshu replies.

Everything about the tent is odd. He can't make sense of the strange, exotic smells that mix together to form nice odours, and wafts of putrid smells. Also, there's the strange gaggle of noises coming from outside that in no way sound friendly.

"Then let me ask you first; do you really love that girl?" she asks him. "I sense hesitation in your heart. Don't risk your life for someone you may or may not care for. After all, it shouldn't be hard for you. It's what you did when Deep Blue was the threat to your enemies."

"It was different then," Kisshu replies, defensive.

"It is not then right now. The situation is different, but are your instincts?" she shakes her head. "Ah, Miyu and Darian; they are troublesome, but not a great worry. Your friends have their priorities correct and aligned with you. Cerienylia has given you her, and theirs, help. All that there is now, is you. Everyone is awaiting you. Even that girl you care for."

Kisshu turns and leaves the tent. Instantly, all eyes turn to him in glares and fierce looks of war. Instead of trying to get past them, he decides to warp out of the cave system. He sits down on a tree branch and looks out over the putrid slime-filled swamps. Lately, everything seems to be conspiring against him. He doesn't want anyone supposedly 'helping' him because he doesn't want to drag anyone else into his troubles. However, his plans have been ruined, and now, the words of the Shamanka echo in his mind. He doesn't want any of the things that are happening, but he has to stop it.

Somehow…

From atop a cliff, rising and reaching into the clouds, the sunset illuminates' two figures watch Kisshu, carefully contemplating.

"What do you think?" Lettuce asks. "Shouldn't we go to him?"

"No, he has to work things through for himself, and he will," Pai says, sagely.

"So, we just have to wait then," Lettuce smiles. "That makes sense."

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sorry about the length. I just can't get any longer than it already is. Sorry, this will just have to do for now. I even postponed the update day to try and get it longer, and this is the best I can do. I'm sorry.**


	33. Chapter 33

To Love

Kisshu grumbles quietly to himself; sitting at the edge of the small cove. Earlier he and Cerienylia had argued viciously and fallen out. Now, there's only him and the waning fire. Cerienylia had disappeared, and the others are elsewhere. Kisshu hasn't seen them for a while. They're probably away plotting something, he thinks.

"Are you sure we shouldn't do something?" Lettuce frowns, glancing at her companion.

"He has to work this out in his own time," Pai replies, knowingly.

She looks back over to Kisshu. "I know, but, I can't help worrying…"

Pai almost smiles. "Trust me; I have known him since childhood. He knows what he must do."

"Then we should go back," Lettuce smiles at him. "Before someone notices."

They both turn away on the small cliff-face above the cove where Kisshu's sulking. Walking swiftly, they soon disappear into the swaying shadows. However, Kisshu has seen them. He knows they're spying on him every now and then. He doesn't care to stop them though. Instead he lowers himself into an unhappy solitude again.

* * *

"You guys have been gone for a while," Ichigo comments.

"Yea, where'd you go?" Purin frowns. "Was it someplace fun?"

"Unlikely," Minto scoffs. "As if there's anywhere here that's fun."

"Unless… Were you two sneaking off on your own?" Taruto grins.

"What? No, of course not. I mean, well, um," Lettuce frowns.

"Of course not," Pai says, distastefully.

"Enough!" Cerienylia snaps, standing atop a rock ledge. "Don't waste energy arguing. Save it for another day."

They watch as she turns and disappears back up the cliff somewhere. Ever since her earlier argument with Kisshu, she's made it her priority to be mostly unseen. As unnecessary as it seems, Pai is going to search out the answer, one way or another. There's something untrustworthy about her, and if he happens to find out why by following her, then it's a bonus. While everyone else settles down to talk about their situation, Pai quickly formulates a plan.

He taps Lettuce on the back. "I'll follow her. Find out if they know anything."

He quickly disappears, following Cerienylia up the cliff. Very close to the top, she enters a small cave with a green-blue light glimmering inside. He enters and peers around the corner. Cerienylia bows and kneels before the flickering flames.

"Shamanka, I hear you," she says.

* * *

"Kisshu, what's going on? What _are_ you doing?" Ichigo exclaims.

He doesn't even look up. "I'm searching for the broken dawn."

"He's gone crazy," Purin breaths. "Who knew it'd be so soon? I thought-"

"No one cares what you think!" Minto snaps. "See, I told you coming here was a waste of time!"

At that moment, Cerienylia leaps down and between the two. "Let this feud be…" She turns to Kisshu. "Kisshu, we know the broken dawn. We know the Omega protocol. You will come with us."

Instantly, Kisshu perks up at that. He quickly follows her as she heads towards the most likely whereabouts of Zakuro.

"I think it would be best to follow them," Pai says.

* * *

"Where are we?" Purin whispers.

"I don't know," Taruto replies, equally as quiet. "This place looks like a swamp."

"Through here," Cerienylia calls out. "It isn't far now. If you can help yourself, Taruto, don't speak."

Cerienylia brushes aside the weeping, drooping dead vines to reveal a dip in the land. The dip is made from intertwining vines of all shapes and sizes. Some of them are alive, but the majority are dead. Down in the concave is a small rectangular hole, to which Cerienylia points.

"The shifting caves are a bit of a nuisance, but there's almost always one which leads here, and back to Inner Omega. If you truly seek your companion, then this is the path that must be travelled," she turns to them. "Not a sound from here until there, we shan't awake the beast..."

**Author's Note: I missed the last update date, and I'm now uploading. I'm sorry for making you wait longer, I really am. I hope yu enjoy what I have written though. There are only two chapters remaining.**


	34. Chapter 34

To Love

"Ah!" Purin screams, covering her ears. "Get away! Get away!"

The bats squeak and dart away, leaving Purin cowering. Cerienylia grabs her wrist and pulls her forward. Tentatively, the group traverses the corridors of dead roots and vines. Almost every step is accompanied by the failing and loose ground collapsing beneath their feet. The narrow corridors are filled with treachery, and weapons are hidden amongst the vines.

They've been traversing the foreign corridors for over an hour at least. There are still no signs of a possible exit amongst the roots and tunnels. Even Cerienylia seems uncertain as she leads them. However, it's already too late for anyone to turn back. Even after the first few turns, the way back would be too confusing for anyone to make it out.

After a few more steps, Cerienylia comes to a halt. Beneath them, the ground trembles and bows under their weight. Some vines begin to shift, falling from their place. Cerienylia twirls a dagger crafted from crushed vines and a fang. She frowns, and turns to face the others.

"Urgh!" Minto exclaims. "What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to kill us!"

"There a truth untold," she says, slowly.

Kisshu frowns. "What are you talking about?"

She stares him in the eyes, reluctant to speak, but she does. "This is a maze, the corridors move. They are closing behind us as we speak. We will all be sealed in, with less and less places to traverse. If we stray from the path, they will seal us and crush us."

"What?" Ichigo gasps. "Why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

Cerienylia flicks her hair back, disinterested in their panic. "You wouldn't have come with me,"

She starts walking again, and they have no choice but to follow her. As difficult as the moving passages are to navigate, she knows where she's going. She makes a quick left turn, before stopping again. She runs her hand along a decaying vine, frowning in consideration. Cerienylia shakes her head quickly, and continues onwards.

As they reach the end of the hallway, a glinting light catches their attention. The path leads off suddenly and to the right. It leads directly to an area made of stone. Carefully laid out carvings mar the otherwise pristine surface. Even further beyond the carved stone ground is a large, gaping midnight hole.

They can all see that their destination is through that tunnel, but to reach the other side they have to cross a bridge. It's made of entwined rope and dried vines, bark and tree roots. The sinews* of the bark are showing through as it sways precariously.

Below the failing bridge is a deep ravine; a wide gaping maw* of darkness. The light from the other side fails to penetrate the unfathomable darkness that awaits if someone slips and falls. There are no sounds from below either. It's simply a hollow emptiness that never seems to end.

Ignoring the palpable fear of those following her, Cerienylia steps onto the bridge. With ease and care, she edges further over the ravine. She doesn't look to be in danger, and so, they start to tentatively follow in her footsteps. One after the other, they slide over abysmally crafted bridge.

Then, one by one, they make it to the other side. However, just as Taruto, the last in line, reaches the other side, the bridge snaps. It swings ever downwards, and pulls Taruto with it. Pai manages to grab onto his small companion's hand and hauls him up.

"Where now?" Pai asks.

"The only path there is to take," she replies. "The tunnel, and after that, the slopes of a ravine before we finally arrive at another place like this one. After that you have reached you destination. Your friend can be saved…"

Kisshu frowns at her; he can hear the reluctance to help in her voice. They can't afford for her to disappear and leave them on their own, but he knows she could. He even wonders why she hasn't disappeared already.

* * *

High-pitched screams ring out as snakes rustle across the ravine. Large coal slabs of rock form a shaky pathway that trembles under them. Fortunately, they've already reached the other side. By now though, the doubt in Cerienylia's mind is stronger than ever. She's even more reluctant about helping them, but not for the most obvious of reasons.

"We should be going now," she says, hurrying away. "Time is against us."

"What's her problem?" Minto frowns.

"I'm not sure, but we should follow her," Lettuce gulps, nervously.

They wander through another tunnel. This time, the tunnel is blindingly bright. They manage to make it safely out, and are instantly faced with another platform with carvings. There's no bridge to cross this time. All that's left of it is one side and a few steps are dangling over the chasm.

Ichigo turns to Cerienylia. "What now? I don't think we can cross that,"

"… That was not in the whispers," she says, quietly.

"Enough!" Minto exclaims. "Stop talking in riddles and tell us what's happening!"

She turns to them. "I was not told there was no exit. The vines must wish to trap us… You must have powerful nemeses."

"We have to go back then," Kisshu frowns. "There was no point in coming."

Suddenly, a loud growl rumbles through them. They glance around themselves, and they can't find what made the noise. The growl lowers in tone, almost as if the creature is crouching, ready to strike.

The Mews clutch their amulets, ready to transform. However, they refuse to work for some reason. The growling ceases at the same time, and the silence seems to echo. Reluctantly, the Mews put their amulets away. The group huddles together for safety.

Then, from nowhere, a large creature bursts out at them. In panic, the group splits and scatters as they run for cover. Furious, the creature selects a target. As fast as lightning, it runs. When close enough, it lunges at Kisshu. At the last moment, it's knocked from its course. The creature roars defiantly as it falls into the ravine.

Kisshu rushes over to the ledge. "What? Why?"

"You can't die, stupid; you have to save the forest. You promised me you would," Cerienylia huffs, clinging to the cliff-face.

"Give me your hand," he urges. "I'll pull you up."

"No," she replies, and forces a smile. "You have to be elsewhere, and before… I saw my dreams, as I left it for her… I cannot journey with you any further. My task ends here. Go now, there's little assistance I can offer you…"

**Author's Note: *Sinew – A piece of tough fibrous tissue.**

***Maw – The mouth, jaws, stomach or gullet of an animal, especially a carnivore.**

***Abysmally – (Abysmal- Horrible, poor).**

**It's sad, and it's dark, but that's kind of my way of writing! I am so sorry! I just love all the big romantic dramas where people die and loves saves the day. So, yea, I planned this for a while. Now that I think about it, it's kind of like Chinese Paladin. What an amazingly depressing show, but I'd still recommend it to anyone.**

**Okay, thanks for reading! I gotta start on Tenshi no Fuyu chapter 6 now! Have a good day! :D**


	35. Chapter 35

To Love

The screams finally die away. Kisshu refuses to look back as he traverses the pitch-black tunnel. He knew, deep down, that Cerienylia was right. She had taken them as far as she could. Only he could move on further, and he did. As he looked across that gaping maw of a ravine he saw an otherwise invisible path glinting in the light. He reached the half-way point before anyone had noticed. The path then started to crack behind him, and they called out to him. They begged him to come back, but refused, and soon reached the other side.

Now here he is, making his way through the black tunnel. It's the only way that he can go. Though now that he has to go this way, and he's well and truly lost, he knows he's going the right way. A soft sound, like someone humming a lullaby, floats through the tunnel. He quickly wonders if it could be a trap, but decides to risk it. After all, it is the only guide he has.

A soft glow slowly fades into sight. He peers at it, wondering what it could be. He slows down, suddenly wary. The light twinkles, urging him forward. As he inches closer, the light becomes a flaming torch. He squints at it, wondering what could turn the flames a violet hue. Beyond the flames is a large, circular metal vault door.

For a moment, he just stares at the door. Then he starts walking towards it again. Each step he takes is a fraction of a second faster than the one before it. He can feel a strange energy coming from behind the door. The energy pulses, swirls, and fluctuates, but beneath it all, there is a pattern. Slowly, but steadily, is an underlying current of pulsing power. It's slow, and quiet, and exactly as a heartbeat should be.

Cautious, he stands before the door. He tentatively reaches to turn the vault-like lock. As soon as he touches it, it starts to move on its own. A low groan comes as it forces itself open. He taps his foot impatiently at the painstakingly slow movements. Kisshu's breathe catches in his throat as he sees the inside of the next room. He trembles ever so slightly, unable to forget the last time he was there.

He squeezes into the next room, staring at his new surroundings. It isn't like it was the last time. There are no obvious signs of chaos and pain. There isn't even a faint connection, and he was hoping for one. Despite it not being his fault, guilt wells up inside of him. He glances behind him as the vault door begins to close. He could try to leave, but he doesn't have it in his heart to do so.

He glances around the room. The ceiling is pale violet and has a soft glow to it. There are white machines floating serenely in pre-set directions; most likely a defence system. The brownish-green floating platforms with bookshelves move slowly. Beyond those platforms, in the centre of the half-oval shaped room is the only still platform. In the centre of that platform is the podium shaped generator holding the violet ball of energy.

"Inner Omega," he murmurs, subdued.

There's a force that holds him to the ground. He can't make it across as quickly or as discreetly as he'd like to. He looks from one floating device to the others. The camera sockets move from time to time. It's unlikely that he'll make it across unnoticed. Kisshu will only have one chance, and a few minutes before the guards arrive.

* * *

"Kisshu!" Ichigo yells. "Kisshu!"

"Stop it; he's not coming back," Minto huffs. "He's been gone for so long anyway. I bet he ran away."

"No, he cares about her. I'm sure he's just trying to find her," Lettuce insists.

"Oh really?" Minto taunts. "Speaking of caring about people, why are you always with Pai?"

"We were trying to find out where Zakuro is," Pai replies, sternly. "Unlike you, when we say we're going to do something, we actually make an attempt."

"Are we going to argue until these vines push us into the ravine?" Purin shrieks.

"I suppose so," Ryou shrugs. "I don't see any way to get out of here."

A sudden explosion draws their attention to the tunnel across the ravine. Crimson flames dance into the light, hissing and whispering in their secretive language of destruction and anger. The flames rise, throwing itself towards the Mews and Cyniclons. It quickly dies away though, as a bright violet light shines through its centre. The violet light shines, exuding a blinding brightness, and when it fades there is nothing left. The fire is extinguished, and the Mews and Cyniclons have disappeared.

* * *

Kisshu stares after the ball of energy that burst out of Inner Omega. It's heading towards his and Zakuro's allies. The floating sentries spin from the speed of the energy ball. He quickly makes the final leap over onto the still platform. It rumbles and trembles beneath him, but quickly grows still. He inches closer to the generator, and the energy. Tentatively, he reaches out and touches the violet ball of power.

_!_

Kisshu stares at the off-white paleness of his surroundings. There's nothing but an eternal stretch of white emptiness all around him. The stark emptiness is intimidating, filling him with loneliness. He doesn't remember it being like that the last time. He doesn't remember being in a place like it the last time.

"What are you doing here?" Zakuro asks.

He spins around, surprised. "I came back for you,"

"You shouldn't have," she looks away from him.

He tries to hold back his shock. She isn't the same person that he saw not that long ago. Her hair is longer, but hasn't been brushed, and the ends look similar to rats' tails. Around her waist and shoulders are bulky metal chains, holding her in place. Her skin is paler, and she looks thinner. There are no bags under her eyes, nor is she hunched over, but he can tell that she's exhausted.

"What happened?" he frowns, lost for words.

"I am the generator," she smiles softly, remembering something. "I am what allows this place to exist, and this forest to flourish…" she smiles at him. "This forest has life, and I am that life."

"No, this forest was here before the generator was," he struggles to find the words. "It doesn't need the generator, so you can come home. You can come back with me."

For a moment she stares at him, and he can tell that she wants to leave with him. Then something catches her attention. She looks away from him, startled. It suddenly feels like they're miles apart. She turns back to look him in the eyes, and for a moment, she struggles to speak.

"You have to go," she whispers.

Kisshu stares at his surroundings. He's back in Inner Omega, and Zakuro isn't with him. He frowns, irritated. Then, a loud clattering rings out. Another door opens and guards rush in. Behind them comes Miyu and Darian*, smirking as though victory has always been theirs. The door closes behind them, and the guards' position their weapons.

"I really do think this will be the last time we meet," Miyu smiles, unable to hide her joy.

"I've had quite enough time wasted by you, so I can't express how much I will enjoy your demise," Darian chuckles.

Kisshu glowers at them, but he doesn't dare move. The safety mechanism is turned off and the red target lights focus on him. A small _buzz_ comes from the violet orb. A soft, feather-like feeling touches him and he turns. Zakuro looks ahead, invisible to everyone but him. She feels him watching her and smiles reassuringly.

The guns fire their weapons, and a wall of energy shoots up. The ammunition explodes, but no one is hurt. Miyu and Darian glare, shocked and furious. The door behind them locks. Zakuro sighs.

"You told me once that we could live forever and ever together, in love," she whispers. "I wanted to believe you, but I can't anymore."

He places his hand above hers. "Why are you so negative?"

"I'm sorry," tears begin to sparkle in her eyes.

"Don't be," he smirks. "I want to see the looks on their faces too."

The orb starts buzzing again. Small flashes of light and power expand from the orb.

* * *

2 Months Later

"That's such a nice ornament," Miwa sighs.

"Yea, I can't believe it's a one of kind," Moe frowns. "That would have been nice to have."

"Yea, it is," Ichigo sighs. "… Huh? Oh, bye!"

"Good job," Masaya smiles, giving her a warm hug.

"I hope they're okay," Purin frowns.

"I wouldn't worry about them if I were you," Ryou comments, absent-minded.

"They're together, and that's all you humans seem to think matters," Pai scoffs.

They make their way out. Lettuce hangs back to watch the violet orb hung in the centre of the café. She smiles wistfully, and turns the light off.

"I'm glad you got your happy ending…"

**Author's Note: Aw, I thought that was very sweet. They're together forever and surrounded by their friends every day. Don't you get onto me though; I only do romantic endings, or tragic endings. I guess this is a bit of both. Now, I'm sorry that I went crazy with this story, but I think it's turned out nicely. Thank you so very much for reading and bearing with me. I'm very sorry to have gotten this story out this late; I need to get my priorities straight. Publishing my book will always come second to the people reading my free stories here; I promise.**

***Darian - He's been away for a while. He's the one who rescued Zakuro time and time again, and tried to kill Kisshu, I think. I also think he's her cousin, but I'm not sure. Sorry.**

_**Sugary Sweet**_** – Purin X Taruto. It's set after this story, and I think it might be quite nice. *Also, Lettuce will now be Retasu***


End file.
